


Starlight

by Winter_Gray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1950s AU, Damaged Dean, First Love, First Time, M/M, Virgin Sam, past forced instutionalization, predator Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Gray/pseuds/Winter_Gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running from a tragic past, Rock n Roll hopeful Dean ends up in New Hope where he meets college bound car hop Sam Campbell. Sam tries to heal Dean's mental & physical scars from institutional abuse & Dean shows Sam the beauty of taboo pleasure. Dean gets a gig at Starlight run by Gabriel and Lucifer. Lucifer becomes obsessed with the singer. m/m, virgin Sam, soul mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The decade of the 1950s was a time for chickens in every pot, two cars in every garage, color television, another war, and a space race to the stars.

**May 2 nd 1954 - New Hope**

Dean and his big, black Chevy Bel Air blew into town like a hurricane. He brought with him a criminal past, a dark secret and discharge papers from Medella Mental Hospital. The nineteen year old had made his escape from the horrors of South Dakota and headed to Kansas to start over fresh.

When he passed a sign that said “Welcome to New Hope” Dean felt it was divine providence. He reached over and patted his Silvertone guitar, “This is it Suzy, you and me are gonna set the world on fire.”

The teen’s stomach rumbled reminding Dean it had been way too long since his last decent meal. He didn’t have much money left so he had to make the choice between a place to rest his head for the night or food. The Bel Air was comfy enough to sleep in and the weather was warm so Dean decided to stop at the first reasonable looking place and get some grub.

The Cherry Pop Diner drew Dean in like a magnet. As soon as he turned in the heavenly scent of fries hit him hard and his mouth began to water.

It was just before sunset and the lot was filling up fast. Car hops rolled around from window to window taking orders and delivering food. The outside of the establishment was bright and cheery, the neon sign had a burger and a hand lettered sign in the window claimed that Cherry Pop had the best pie ever.

_“Jackpot!”_

As he rumbled up toward a parking spot a kid zipped by on a bicycle and Dean had to slam on the breaks to avoid hitting him.

Dean shouted out the window, “Hey watch where you’re going!”

**……………………**

Sam Campbell peddled his forest green Shelby Schwinn behind the Cherry Pop Diner parking it by the rear entrance.

The teen was a little rattled after almost getting run over by a guy in a fancy car, _“Stupid jerk should learn how to drive.”_

Sam took a few minutes to gather himself before putting on his skates to work as a fill-in carhop. Jo was out sick so Ellen begged Sam to bite the bullet and work the parking lot in her place that night.

At 6’4” Sam knew he would look ridiculous weaving around the cars on skates but Ellen pointed out all the female diners would get a real kick out of it. Sam already felt humiliated and he hadn’t even started his shift.

It was Sam’s own fault since he had volunteered to work on his seventeenth birthday. Not that Sam had many exciting options waiting for him otherwise. It was best to be alone than hurt someone in the process of trying to appear normal to the world.

As a result Sam kept to himself and made it clear to classmates that he was a college bound bookworm that only had time for his studies. That was partly true. Sam used books as a defense against others trying to fix him up on dates. So far Charlie was the only girl he could really relate to. They went out on fishing dates or to the movies and thankfully she kept it platonic.

_“Just two more weeks of school and then I have the whole summer to have fun! Ah who am I kidding…I’ll be working._

When Sam wasn’t busy studying he bounced between the two businesses owned by William and Ellen Harvelle.

Since Will’s death Ellen was sole owner of the Cherry Pop Diner and Lucky Strike Bowl-o-rama. The bowling alley had a beer license and a Wurlitzer. The diner had carhops, delicious burgers and music piped out to the parking lot.

The businesses were located near the New Hope River where you could see fantastic sunsets and there were lots of places to park for some heavy petting.

Just across Wilshire Road was Big Sky Drive In. Friday through Sunday night the lot was filled with horny teens and young adults steaming up car windows in between trips to the snack bar.

Work kept Sam busy all summer and weekends during the school year. Extra cash never hurt plus Sam was saving up for a car of his own. Riding a bike everywhere was getting old fast.

Someone flicked his ear from behind, “Ready for a night as a carhop?” Laughter followed the question.

Sam let out a sigh, “Yeah, I guess I’m ready.”

Charlie hugged her dejected looking friend, “Happy Birthday Sam. Don’t worry; the ladies will love having a gorgeous guy as their carhop.”

“Sure but the guys are going to razz me pretty bad.”

“Jealousy…they all wish they were as smart and cute as you.”

Sam gave his friends long red ponytail a playful tug, “Sure Charlie, whatever you say.”

……………….

A few miles down Wilshire was the place to be for anyone with a few bucks and an ear for music. The Starlight had good booze, classy food and a great stage. The club had sprung up when New Hope had a building boon after WW2. With plenty of jobs, the GI Bill and the middle class on the rise, Starlight filled the bill for adult entertainment.

The business was owned and run by Lucifer White and Gabriel Wing. They were an unlikely pair to join up and build a club but both brought something to the table. Gabriel had an eye for new talent. He traveled around hitting the dives that had live music and scooped up the diamonds in the rough. Singers and bands came from all over to audition for him at the Starlight. Gabe tried to keep Lucifer out of the talent choices.

Lucifer had real head for business. He ran the joint like a well oiled machine keeping costs in check and the staff in line. The man knew how and where to advertise. He took down competitors with a smile on his face. Lucifer was an asshole.

Gabe was also aware of his partner’s many peccadilloes. Lucifer had a craving for handsome young flesh and when a band or singer was signed on for a stint Lucifer was the first one there to look them over, test the waters and see if there was a male that fit his desires.

It was 1954 and someone with Lucifer’s tastes could end up with a stint in jail or a long trip to the nut house but when a guy had money, power and a scary reputation he could get away with just about anything.

……………………

Dean pulled in next to a baby blue convertible filled with giggly girls. That was alright by him, his door swung both ways and females were always a good cover and a hell of a lot safer than males.

A perky brunette in the driver’s seat waved her fingers at Dean, “My name is Maggie, what’s yours?”

Dean leaned out his window at gave the girls his winning smile, “Dean. I’m new around here.”

More giggles. “Well Dean, maybe we can show you around town sometime.” All that giggling was starting to get on his nerves.

“Rain check?”

Maggie pouted, “Fine, rain check. We come here most weekends.”

“I’ll keep an eye out.”

…………………..

Sam was wearing his Lucky Strike Bowl-o-Rama shirt. The teen thought it might make him look a little more manly while rolling around the parking lot. He tucked his order pad and a pencil in his shirt pocket, took a deep breath and rolled out the door.

Sam’s section had a couple cars with families, a baby blue convertible full of girls and the jerk that almost ran him over. _“Great…just what I need. Be professional Sam, you can do this.”_

Sam got the cars filled with squabbling kids done first taking pity on their parents then went to the convertible full of giggly females. Charlie was right; the girls seemed excited to see a cute guy roll up to their car.

Dean watched as the teen skated smoothly over to the girls to take their order. _“That’s gotta be the kid on the bike…there is no one else that tall around here. Christ, he’s all legs.”_

Sam bent down, leaning on the car door chatting with the girls as he scribbled their orders down. Dean got a good look at his face _, “Wow what a smile, those dimples are something else! Nice body…he needs a haircut though.”_

Sam looked over so Dean faced forward. The next time he looked out the open window there was a denim clad crotch in his face. _“Oh my fucking god…I wanna touch it…wanna taste…”_ A phantom pain shot through Dean’s skull. A memory from the worst time in his life. He faced forward again.

Sam bent down and peered at the guy with a death grip on his steering wheel, “Are you ok?”

Dean turned and Sam was face to face with an angel _, “He’s beautiful…those lips…gem green eyes. Wow he’s got freckles even! I wonder if he has freckles other places….”_

Sam snapped out of his thoughts when the stranger growled, “What the hell are you staring at?”

“Uh, nothing, do you know what you want?”

 _“Yeah I know what I want but I can’t have it.”_ What actually came out was, “A patty melt with extra onions, fries, and root beer. So what do you recommend for dessert?” It was Dean’s way of stretching out the going nowhere conversation.

 _“Me…have me for dessert.”_ What actually came out of the virgin’s mouth was, “Do you like pie?”

“Love me some pie. What flavors you got?”

“ _Sam flavor.”_ Apple, banana cream, cherry…”

Dean’s answer almost caused the teen to faint dead on the spot. “Mmm…I do love banana cream.” There came that phantom pain again. He turned away from the sweet dolly looking at him through the open window. “That’s all then.”

Dismissed, Sam rolled back to the diner to put in the angel’s order. _“I’m stupid to think there might be someone else like me right in New Hope…especially a good looker like that.”_

…………………

Sam skated over and handed the beautiful stranger his change. “Here you go thanks for stopping by and come again soon.”

Mister Dimples said it in a lackluster voice and Dean’s heart sank, _“I shoulda known a clean cut kid like him wouldn’t want anything to do with a deviant like me…bet he’s got all sorts of good girls hanging all over him. Real Sandra Dee types.”_

Dean decided to go for broke. He rolled his pretty eyes up to meet Sam’s, “My name is Dean.”

The bashful smile Dean received make a crack in his well protected heart. Even under the lights Dean could tell the guy was blushing.

“I-I’m Sam…my name is Sam.”

“So you’re Sam then.”

“Yes, Sam.”

“Well Sam maybe you can tell me where the Starlight Club is.”

He pointed a long finger down the road, “You aren’t far, just keep going that way. The Starlight is at the dead end.”

He spotted the guitar on the seat next to Dean, “Are you a musician?!”

Encouraged by the sudden enthusiasm Dean answered, “I sure am. I got an audition.”

“That’s so cool! Let me know how it goes. _“Cause I want to see you again…please?”_

“Sure, next time I’m in the mood for banana cream pie.” _“Hell yeah, he wants me to come back!”_

Charlie skated over and took Sam by the arm, “Come on hot stuff you promised me a movie.”

The image of Sam tongue wrestling with the perky redhead made Dean’s gut roll. _“He’s got a girl, of course he does_.” Dean snapped, “I gotta go anyway Sammy boy, next time watch where you’re driving that damn bicycle.”

Sam snapped right back, “My name isn’t Sammy and you should watch where you’re driving that boat of yours jerk!”

Dean pulled away without so much as a goodbye.

…………………….

Gabe sat at a table looking up at the nervous kid on stage holding onto his guitar for dear life. “Don’t be so nervous, I don’t bite unless you ask me nicely.” Gabe earned himself a scowl, “Just joshing around. Tell me a little about yourself.”

Dean cleared his throat then leaned right into the microphone and started to speak, and the feedback just about broke the windows. Gabe clapped his hands over his ears, “Back it up a little, you don’t need to be so close.”

Dean took a step back, “My name is Dean Winchester. I’m ni…twenty one years old and I can sing just about anything. I dig rockabilly, ballads and rock and roll.”

“You look like you could be that Presley kid’s brother. In fact you’re better looking; you have a stronger jaw line. I believe you are both the same age, Elvis is nineteen.”

Dean slipped up, “Yeah we are! I mean almost cause…”

Gabe chuckled at the flustered teen, “Save the fibs kid. I like honestly. Sing a little something for me.” The club owner got up and approached the stage, “You wanna sing and I’ll play?”

Dean didn’t really trust anyone with his beloved Suzy; after all she was his bread and butter. The golden eyed man in the nice suit seemed ok though. “I guess, don’t break her.”

Gabe took Suzy carefully from Dean, “Great, what do you want to sing?”

The freckle face teen answered, “Do you know “Ice Water? It’s pretty new so maybe you haven’t heard of it because you’re sorta old.”

“Old? I’m thirty five smartass! I’ll show you old kid.”

Gabe started playing and Dean jumped right in.

_Well, I got a date, but it's really hot I got the money, you pick the spot Drink black-black coffee, dress fit to slaughter Wash my face in ice cold water We're gonna have a good time baby We're gonna have a good-good time If I get weak and my steps get shorter Wash my face in ice cold water…._

…………………….

The voice drew Lucifer out of the office and into the dance hall. On stage was an unearthly beauty belting out a rockabilly song and swiveling his hips to the music. The boy had it all, the pipes, the looks and the moves. Lucifer sat in the darkened part of the room and watched this miracle move around the stage.

Gabriel was in heaven, he hadn’t played in a long time but it was like riding a bike you never forget. He danced in place as he picked out the song.

_I never slept last night, the night before that But I can't sleep if I'm a real cool cat We'll both go crazy, if I drag don't bother Wash my face in ice cold water Keep me going strong baby Keep me going strong If I don't jump when the band gets hotter Wash my face in ice cold water!_

Dean wiped the sweat from his brow with the tail of his worn out tee, “Well?”

Lucifer stood up and moved into the light applauding as he approached the stage, “You are hired!”

Gabe handed Dean back his precious guitar. He completely ignored his partner Lucifer, “I’ll get a contract for you Dean, welcome to Starlight.”

TBC

 

 

A/N- The Impala was originally a Corvette-based prototype car in the early to mid-1950s. Alas, Dean isn’t behind the wheel of an Impala since it wasn’t introduced until 1958. I think a Chevy Bel Air suits him just fine.

A/N- The 1950s was a great decade to be a guitar player. Along with new music styles, new guitar ideas were coming from inventors, tinkerers and technicians. Recording technology was improving, popular music was expanding and everybody wanted to party.

The guitar folks at Sears were well aware of the trend and the line of Silvertone electric guitars expanded greatly in the ’50s. The watershed event being the introduction of the first Silvertone solid body electric in 1954.

I chose a Silvertone for Dean because they were very affordable and popular.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Pump Jockey Singer

After Cherry Pop closed for the night Charlie and Sam headed over to Lucky Strike. Charlie sprung for the shoe rental and a round of bowling for her boyfriend’s birthday. At least that was how she referred to him. It was the truth; Sam was a boy and a friend. It didn’t hurt any that he was a combo of sweet and gorgeous. Charlie felt a sense of pride walking around arm in arm with Sam.

Sam enjoyed Charlie’s company and thought a game of bowling would take his mind off that jerk Dean. It was better to just forget him, Sam didn’t even know if Dean liked guys that way. Sam chalked it up to his own imagination and sexual frustration. The virgin didn’t see how there would ever be a safe opportunity to make out with a boy let alone get naked with one.

Charlie shoved a pair of huge bowling shoes at him, “Earth to Sam, I got you the last pair of pontoon boats. What is with you tonight anyway?”

Sam sat down on a bench and toed off his sneakers slipping on the ugly red, white and blue shoes that pinched his feet. “It’s complicated.”

“Cool, I like complicated, spill the beans Sammy.”

He wrinkled up his nose at Charlie, “I told you, don’t call me Sammy. Anyway it’s none of your beeswax.”

She flipped her ponytail at Sam and huffed, “Fine, be that way. Who was that dreamy guy parked next to Maggie and the jackal pack?”

“Dean, he’s new in town. The guy is a singer and plays guitar.”

When Charlie batted her lashes at Sam and said she might make play for Dean, Sam stomped over to the racks of balls and started sticking his fingers in holes to see which one would work the best. He found a cranberry colored ball with glitter specks and headed back to his date.

Charlie had bought him an Orange Crush as a peace offering thinking Sam was jealous. He was jealous alright but not in the way Charlie thought. “I’m sorry Sam, I was just teasing you. Besides a Brando type like that wouldn’t take a second look at me. Plus he’s not my type.” _“You aren’t my type either Sam…too much tackle in your tackle box.”_

There was that sweet, dimpled smile that made even Charlie a little weak in the knees. Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head and coating his lips in Dippity-do process, “It’s ok, I didn’t mean to be a heel. I just feel kinda off tonight.”

The petite redhead kicked off her penny loafers sans pennies and put on her bowling shoes. “Sam I want to ask you something important.”

“Sure, what’s up?” _“Please don’t ask to kiss me or worse..”_

Charlie was so nervous she broke out in a sweat. She had never asked anyone out before at least not on an official date. “Will you go with me to the spring dance? It’s the last one of the year and I figured what the hell, let’s show up and give everyone a thrill.”

Sam gave Charlie what she liked to call his bitch face, “Why would we want to do a dumb thing like that? Besides I got two left feet and plus you’d have to wear a dress!”

Charlie chewed her thumbnail as she stared at the floor. Finally the girl took deep breath and blurted out, “I have to go. My parents are starting to think I’m weird. I told them you were my boyfriend but they’ve never met you. I’m a wall flower Sam; I just want to do something…” she almost spat out the word, “…normal.”

Sam thought of his Uncle Bobby and how the man teased Sam about having a mystery girlfriend. Luckily most of the time Bobby had more important things on his mind like his business Singer Salvage. He didn’t think Sam was weird just really smart and focused but occasionally Bobby would give Sam a nudge about his social life or lack there of.

Thinking this would put to rest the gossip at school Sam decided to do it, “Ok, I’ll take you.”

Charlie stood on her tiptoes and kissed Sam on the cheek, “you are the best!”

…………………….

Dean read every word of the contract which ran through July with a guarantee of two sets minimum a week and base pay. It was barely enough to survive on if he wanted a roof over his head and three squares a day.

He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, “I thought it would be more than this. I mean I’m not complaining it’s just that I don’t know how I’ll eat and afford a room somewhere.

Gabriel felt for the teen. Dean blew in there hoping to make his dreams come true without realizing all dreams came with a price. “Sorry Dean, you’re new and untested. We have other musicians and singers lined up and I actually worked you into the rotation because I can see how talented and dynamic you are. If you draw them in then we can renew your contract and give you more stage time which means more money.”

Lucifer appeared and took a seat across from Dean giving him as genuine a smile as he was capable of, “Why not work here to make extra cash? We always need dish washers.”

Gabriel jumped in to ward off the horn dog and save Dean, “Or you could get a job at the gas station. Milt just put a sign in the window that he’s hiring summer help. I can put in a good word for you.”

Dean’s face lit up, “You mean the Shell station with the rocket ship on top?”

Lucifer snorted at Gabriel, “Always got to put your nose in everything. He could work here and even sleep in the back.” _“Or sleep in my office although there wouldn’t be a lot of sleeping going on.”_

The last thing Dean wanted was to upset one of the owners but the thought of washing dishes as opposed to being a grease monkey or a pump jockey wasn’t very appealing.

“Sorry Mr. White, I don’t wanna piss you off but I like being around cars even if it means pumping gas and washing windshields. If it doesn’t work out I’ll take you up on your offer.”

Dean stuck out his hand. Lucifer grabbed it and took his time letting Dean’s hand go but when Gabriel cleared his throat Lucifer released his grip. The young singer looked away to escape the pale blue eyes locked onto his. There was something about Mr. White that reminded Dean of a particular orderly at Mendella. His stomach lurched just from the memory.

_“No one is gonna hurt me like that ever again…I’m a man now and I’ve got my freedom.”_

………………….

Things were finally looking up. He might have two jobs and as soon as he got some money Dean planned on renting a room and then washing off a week’s worth of rank sweat and road grim. He was just happy neither of the owners commented on his poor condition and dirty clothes.

The teen practically skipped back to his car but put on the brakes when he found Lucifer leaning against Dean’s baby. He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit, “Hi Mr. White, did I forget something?”

The complete hedonist practically purred his words, “Please Dean, call me Lucifer.”

“Oh…ok Lucifer.”

The blonde took two long strides right up to Dean and sniffed his neck, “I couldn’t help but notice you’re in desperate need of grooming. I’m a generous employer Dean; I’m offering you a place to stay in my home. I’d love to fill that empty space.”

“I got a place to stay actually and I’m moving in today but thanks a lot for the offer I appreciate it.” Dean stepped around him escaping to the safety of the car.

……………………

That night Dean parked down by the river. He stripped to his birthday suit taking his stinky clothes and a bar of soap into the water doing his best to wash up. The water was bracing so he scrubbed as fast as possible to avoid hypothermia.

Dean tossed the wet clothing over a low hanging branch on a nearby maple then dried off with a tee shirt. He put on fresh boxers and jeans then caught some Z’s in the backseat. He’d live outside forever if the alternative meant being trapped in a house with the likes of Lucifer White. Dean had seen that hungry look in a strange mans eyes too many times and it scared the crap out of him.

…………………

Milt’s Shell Station was a four pump operation which was damn impressive. You could buy night crawlers and minnows, sun tan lotion, a cold bottle of pop from the machine out front or an ice cream bar from the glass top cooler by the counter. Currently Milt was giving away Buddy Lee dolls in little Shell uniforms for every fill up as a premium.

Dean had driven there last night and slept in his car waiting for the place to open up. A sharp rap on the window woke him. A hefty little man more billiard ball than body barked, “What are you doing parked here kid?”

Dean ran his fingers though his hair and rubbed his front teeth with a finger then popped a wad of ABC gum in his mouth from under the dash. When he got out Milt took a few steps back from the towering teen.

“Sir, my name is Dean and Gabriel Wing sent me here. He said you were looking for someone to help out.”

Milt looked Dean over with a critical eye. The teenager seemed eager and strong. Milt nodded toward the garage built onto the station, “Do you know how to do oil changes and patch tires?”

Dean said with pride, “I can do that and a lot more. I know my way around an engine.”

“Mostly you’ll be pumping gas and making change but it’s good to know you can do other things.” Milt walked over to the big glass window and took the “Help Wanted” sign down, “If Gabe vouches for you Dean then I’ll give you a shot.”

Dean grabbed the balding man’s chubby, calloused hand and pumped it, “Thanks, you won’t regret it!”

Milt cracked the jack-o-lantern smile he earned from too many drunken brawls in the Navy, “I’m sorta regretting it already.”

……………………..

Sam kicked the flat bike tire with his sneaker, _“Dang it…no, Damn it! Just what I need.”_

School had let out for the day and the only people around were some kids and the coach at the track field. Sam passed by Milt’s garage on the way home and figured he could get it patched up there.

After a half hour of walking his bike, Sam finally reached the station sweaty and cranky. He had enough in his pocket for a repair and maybe something to drink. Sam’s mood lightened considerably when he passed by a gas station attendant with his head stuck under the hood of a car.

 _“I wonder who he is…gosh his rear end is so cute…”_ Sam walked right into a post falling on his own cute rear end in the process.

……………………..

Dean was busy checking the oil on a station wagon containing two harried adults and three kids on their way to the New Hope Campground for a little R & R. When he heard a surprised cry Dean wacked the top of his head on the inside hood of the wagon.

He staggered back holding his noggin yelling, “Son of a bitch!”

The husband blasted the horn and yelled out the window, “Hey watch your mouth I got kids in back!”

Dean walked back to the customer’s vehicle and slammed the hood then apologized. When the wife saw a trickle of blood down the side of the teenager’s head she reached in her purse and took out a quarter. She leaned over the driver’s seat and handed Dean the change. “Here, my husband is too cheap to give you a tip. Don’t worry about the blue language, the kids hear worse at home from this one.” She pointed to her husband.

After they drove off Dean saw the source of the commotion. The leggy carhop was sitting on the steps holding a rag with ice against his nose. Milt was sitting beside him. The station owner noticed Dean was bleeding from his scalp.

“Well shit, aren’t you two a clumsy pair . Hang on I’ll get more ice.”

…………………..

After loading the bicycle into the cavernous trunk of the Bel Air, Dean went to the passenger door and opened it for Sam, “Hop in, just remember not to bleed all over my seat.”

Sam slid inside and Dean closed the door for him. _“He opened the door for me just like a gentleman…I hope he doesn’t look at me like a girl.”_

On the drive to the salvage yard Dean asked Sam how he knew Milt.

“My Uncle Bobby owns a salvage yard and they do a lot of business together. It was nice of Milt to let you drive me back home.”

“Well since you smashed your face into a post for some reason I couldn’t let you walk that bike all the way back. The patch wouldn’t have dried in time. What the hell were you looking at anyway?”

 _“Your rear.”_ “A bird.”

“A bird? Must have been a pretty interesting bird.”

“Yeah, it was a tow headed rump warbler.”

Dean slapped the steering wheel and burst out laughing, “There is no such kinda bird!”

Sam was smiling a mile wide, “There is too! They are pretty rare.”

“Well…I don’t know much about birds so I’ll take your word for it.”

They drove the rest of the way with the Megatone Rock n’ Roll station playing low just for noise. Both Teens were lost in thoughts of each other.

…………………

Bobby was sitting on the porch waiting for Sam to get home. He was a quiet sort of worrier but Sam was really late and Bobby was just minutes away from going out to find him. When a big black car pulled through the gates and up to the house he stood up glancing over at his shotgun full of rock salt.

Sam got out on the passenger side and another kid that looked just a little older than Sam extricated himself from the driver’s side and unlocked the trunk pulling Sam’s bike out and handing it over.

Bobby waved, “Sam where the hell have you been?”

The teen cheerily waved back, “Hi Bobby, I got a flat tire.”

Dean added, “And he walked in to a post and got a bloody nose. It’s a long story, something about a bird.” He brazenly walked right up on the porch and stuck out his hand, “I’m Dean Winchester.”

Bobby couldn’t decide if the kid was handsome, pretty or a combination of both. Dean had an easy smile and a firm handshake which won Bobby over. He could tell a lot from a man’s handshake.

“Thanks for bringing Sam home. I swear that boy was born with two left feet.”

Dean suggested Bobby buy Sam a helmet. Both of them started laughing while Sam shot them each a sour look.

“Glad you guys think my swollen up nose is so funny.”

When Dean reached up and ran gentle fingers over the blossoming bruise Sam shivered from head to toe despite the heat outside. “It doesn’t look so bad; just tell everyone the other guy looks even worse.”

“Huh?”

“You know…from the fist fight you got into.”

Bobby clapped Dean on the back, “Do you like burgers Dean? I was going to throw some on the grill.”

The thought of burgers or actually any sort of food made his mouth water, “I’d love a burger but would it be ok if I called Milt first? He might need me back right away.”

“Sure, phones inside.”

………………………

Bobby watched as Dean consumed his third burger. The boy sat back and patted his belly, “I’m stuffed. Those were the best burgers Mr. Singer, what’s your secret?”

“Beer…I drink a lot of beer before I start grilling.”

“Sounds reasonable.”

Sam was sort of lost in the conversation between Bobby and Dean. They seemed to be cut from the same cloth in a lot of ways and hit it off right from the start. He was glad because Uncle Bobby was a suspicious and gruff sort that didn’t take to people easily.

Dean drained his bottle of beer and stood, “I better get going. I’m opening up tomorrow morning.”

Bobby was impressed, “Milt is gonna let you open by yourself?”

Dean shrugged, “Guess he trusts me.”

Bobby said his goodbyes and headed in leaving Sam to do the clean up.

The two teens stood together in awkward silence until Sam reached over and touched the goose egg on Dean’s head, “Does it hurt much?”

Dean smiled and Sam noticed he got these little crinkles at the corners of his big beautiful green eyes. _“I could look at you forever.”_

“It only hurts when I laugh.” He patted Sam on the shoulder, “See you around Sammy.”

_“I hate it when people call me Sammy….somehow when you say it I feel sorta…umm…happy, tingly, special.”\_

“Thanks again Dean. Where are you staying?”

“Around.”

“Cryptic.”

“Yeah I’m a real mystery.”

With that Dean swaggered back to his car while Sam enjoyed his backfield in motion.

…………………

Sam toed off his sneakers, shimmied out of his jeans and boxers then closed his eyes pretending it was Dean palming his dick _. “Oh my god yes just like that.”_

Just the thought of Dean’s jade green eyes looking down on him as he writhed around the mattress whimpering like a girl was enough to send Sammy right over the edge embarrassingly quick. It was the best orgasm Sam had to date.

Sam curled up with an extra pillow in his arms and kissed it good night wishing the pillow was the pump jockey singer that had wrecked his heart for anyone else.

TBC

 

 


	3. One Step Closer

The Cherry Pop was lit up like a carnival and the delicious smells of chicken and fries filled the air competing with the heady scent of apple blossoms from a nearby orchard. The sun had set, the stars were just beginning to shine and the weather was warm which meant the parking lot was full and busy as all get out. With only a week of school left before the kids were off for the summer the place was buzzing with teen chatter about vacation plans, parties and summer romance.

Sam rolled from window to window taking orders and delivering food. Somehow he got stuck as a carhop on the weekends now when they were most busy. He learned to just go with the flow and try to enjoy himself even though the guys from school gave Sam the business over doing what they saw as a girl’s job.

Charlie worked the lot buzzing around like a little red headed bee making people laugh and smile. She had a way about her that boys thought was cute and girls found nonthreatening. When a black Bel Air rumbled into the parking lot Charlie planned on heading over after putting in her orders.

Sam spotted Dean’s car and skated over to Charlie, “I’ll take care of him.” She teased her friend with the puppy dog look on his face, “I thought he was a real jerk.” She watched as an honest to goodness full on blush crept up his cheeks and Sam’s whole demeanor changed. The teen finger combed his bangs over his eyes and answered softly, “He’s not such a jerk.”

………………….

Dean blew in the palm of his hand checking for bad breath as soon as he spotted Sam skating over, _“Man, Sammy looks so fly on those skates.”_ Dean hung his elbow out the car window and greeted Sam with a big grin, “Hey Sammy, miss me?” He couldn’t see Sam’s eyes very well with the all that messy hair hanging down. “Playing shy huh?”

He took Sam off guard, everything Dean just said could have many different meanings, “Yeah, I did miss you…I’m not shy.”

“Sure you are. It should be against the law to have those bangs hangin’ over your pretty, foxtail eyes.” Dean realized that was way over the line, “Because uh…because the girls are missing out. What does your little redhead think of that mop on your head?”

Sam went from optimistic to hopes dashed in two seconds, “She doesn’t care.” He whipped a comb from his back pocket and worked his mane into a side swoop. Dean glanced at the little menu on the post even though it wasn’t necessary. He was broke and already knew what he could afford, “I’ll get fries and water.”

Having seen Dean’s love of food first hand Sam thought that was a pretty skimpy order, “What’s wrong, are you sick of something?”

“Nah, just really broke. I’m doing a set tonight at Starlight and Gabe is paying me cash so tomorrow I’ll make up for it. Milt doesn’t pay me till next week so I’m being frugal.” Sam answered shyly, “I can loan you a few dollars.”

No one had ever offered Dean any sort of help before. He could tell Sam was sincere and that just made the singer even more attracted to the lanky teen. Sure Sam was the cat’s meow but his insides seemed to be just as beautiful making him practically perfect to Dean. He shook his head, “Thanks but like I said Gabe will give me some money tonight.” He brushed his fingers over Sam’s then quickly took his hand away, “But I appreciate the offer. I wanted to ask you something, I go on stage in a few hours and Gabe has me down for one song to open for Benny and the Blue Tones. After that I’m a free spirit. Would you like to hang out afterward? Maybe get some ice cream or a beer.” _“I’m blowing it…sounds like I’m asking him on a date or hitting on him…save face Winchester.”_ Dean added, “So far you’re my only friend around here and it would be nice to have someone to talk with.”

Sam’s stomach did flip flops like the time he rode a Ferris wheel at the county fair. A giddy rush of excitement came over him, _“Don’t spaz out…don’t act like a big girl.”_ “Sure that would be cool.”

 _"Holy fuck he’s blushing like a virgin on prom night. Maybe Sam is a virgin…”_ Wicked thoughts flooded his mind of a virgin Sam in the back seat of the Bel Air with his long legs spread open waiting for his first fuck. A pain shot through Dean’s groin leaving a dull ache behind. He winced and let out a hiss. _“Fuck you Mendella…you won’t ruin this for me…won’t run my life.”_

Sam reached in the open window and touched his shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing a couple aspirin won’t fix. Forget the fries and water Sammy I’m just gonna head over to Starlight and pull myself together. I’ll see you around nine.”

…………

Dean sat backstage looking at himself in the dressing room mirror. The room consisted of a long, L shaped counter with chairs and mirrors surrounded by lights. There was even a bathroom for the talent to use and Dean found it all very impressive. He was stuck with Benny Lafitte and his band as they tuned their instruments and double checked their wardrobe.

Dean had no wardrobe and this didn’t escape Benny; he stepped up behind Dean and placed two big hands on the teen’s shoulders, “Hey child I hear this is your first time on a real stage.”

The stranger with the smooth accent set Dean’s blood to boiling, he shrugged Benny off, “Don’t touch me and don’t call me a child. Just because you’re old doesn’t mean you can talk down to me.”

Benny put his hands up in surrender, “Whoa there, “child” is just a word I said in good humor and for your information I’m only thirty which I assure you is not old. You are quite young, nes pa?”

The teen gave the nosy guy an eye roll, “Hey I don’t speak Spanish so stop showing off.”

The Cajun thrust out his hand, “Let’s start all over. My name is Benny Lafitte and I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Dean stared down at the hand offered for an uncomfortable minute then shook it, “Dean Winchester. Yeah it’s my first time onstage but I’ve played in bars and stuff…well a couple times.”

Benny plucked at the sleeve of Dean’s worn chambray shirt, “You got any other duds to wear?”

“Nope, I was hoping to get by on talent and good looks.”

The blue eyed man burst out laughing, “You tickle me Dean.” He waved over a young musician, “Dean this is Vic, he’s my drummer. Vic do you have something this young man can wear on stage?”

The freckled ginger looked none too happy, “I don’t have outfits to be loaning out to strangers!”

Dean jumped in, “I don’t need your damn outfit so put a sock in it Vic!” Benny pulled a dollar out of his pocket and handed it to his drummer, “Here, think of it as a rental.”

………………….

Lucifer emerged from his office haven to experience Dean Winchester’s stage premier. He didn’t give two shits for acts that had nothing to offer him in the way of eye candy. Dean was young, pretty and a real challenge. Lucifer lived for challenges and the pleasure he received while breaking someone down until they submitted to him. Lucifer loved Dean’s cock sucker lips and someday soon he’d have that kid down on his knees as that sweet mouth sucked the spunk from his baby maker.

That was the only regret Lucifer had in his desire for ass instead of pussy, no babies. If it was possible to knock up Dean Winchester and force him to pump out an adorable baby to carry on Lucifer’s legacy then everything would have been perfect.

Gabriel snapped his sleazy partner out of his dark thoughts. The short blonde gave Lucifer a nudge with his elbow, “What are you doing out on the floor, shouldn’t you be goosing the busboys or something?”

“Hush Gabriel, I’m trying to concentrate on our new talent.”

“I know very well what you’re concentrating on. Leave the kid alone Luci, he might not even swing that way and no matter if he does, you’ll damage him more than he already is.”

Lucifer snorted, “What do you know about him?”

“Not much but I can tell he’s haunted by the past and hasn’t had an easy time…it’s the look in Dean’s eyes.” He smacked his partner on the arm, “Behave, I mean it Luci.”

…………………

Gabriel easily played to the crowd. He straightened his dashing plaid bowtie and let loose the button on his sleek black jacket, “Goooood evening beautiful ladies and lucky gentlemen. I know you’re all eager to hear our headliner Benny and the Blue Tones…” a cheer went up, “…first I’ve got a real up and comer. Show him a lot of Starlight love! I present to you…Dean Winchester!”

Dean stepped up to the microphone with Suzy. He was dressed in Levi drainpipe jeans, a simple black tee and his old sneakers. The Jeans were the only thing borrowed from Vic. Dean said one word into the microphone, “Enjoy.”

Benny’s guys were set to play back up to Dean wanting to give the new guy a hand. The teen jumped right into “Shake Rattle and Roll” a song that suited Dean and his style really well. The singer was grateful when Benny joined him in the chorus. It was a feather in Dean’s cap to have the headliner be so supportive and the audience sucked it all in.

 _"I said shake, rattle and roll, shake, rattle and roll Shake, rattle and roll, shake, rattle and roll Well, you won't do right to save your doggone soul_ "

Midway through the younger crowd left the bar and their tables crowding toward the stage, some danced while others cheering Dean on. The girls were going wild and at one point a garter belt was launched whizzing right past Dean’s head.

 _"I'm like a one-eyed cat peepin' in a seafood store I'm like a one-eyed cat peepin' in a seafood store Well I can look at you till you ain't no child no more He swiveled his hips as he pointed to the crowd causing the females and a couple of the males to go crazy. I get over the hill and way down underneath I get over the hill and way down underneath You make me roll my eyes, even make me grit my teeth_ "

Benny finished up the last chorus with Dean and stepped back to allow the kid shine all on his own. Dean shouted into the microphone, “Thank you and goodnight!” He headed off stage high as a kite on the adrenaline rush. Gabe was right there to greet him, “Kid that was incredible! You had the gals whipped into a frenzy!” He pressed some bills into Dean’s hand, “For you, I see a raise in July when we renegotiate your contract.”

Dean’s thoughts were, _“Real paper money and not a coin in sight!”_ but his answer was, “Hey thanks Gabe.” He looked up at the big clock on the wall and realized it was already nine, “I gotta go.” “What’s your hurry?” Dean’s smile shined brighter than the stage lights, “I got a date with a real beauty.”

………………….

Sam sat glumly next to his faithful Schwinn waiting for Dean behind Cherry Pop; he glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time, _“Nine twenty…maybe he’s not coming. It’s not like we had a real date, just buddies hanging out. Still, I’d take some friendship right about now.”_ He heard a now familiar rumble; the Bel Air turned the corner and came to a stop right in front of him.

Dean hung out the open window looking like the cat that ate the canary, “Don’t just sit there Sammy, get your skinny butt over here.”

…………………

Dean had spread a blanket across two large, fairly flat boulders and invited Sam to watch the celestial show with him, moonlight reflecting off the choppy waves and the night sky awash with stars. Sam climbed up and rested near enough to Dean to feel his body heat. Sam swore he could feel his skin tingle from the close proximity as if the singer gave off some sort of electrical magic. He set a brown paper bag next to Dean, “For you.”

Dean looked inside, “A cheese burger and fries!”

“The food is cold though, sorry.”

Dean talked around a mouthful of soggy fries, “Delicious, thanks Sam.”

Sam took a swig from the bottle of cheap beer Dean had given him, “So how did it go tonight?” “Great, the audience got into my singing. Benny even joined in. I didn’t mind at all because it made me more at ease. I’m not a nervous guy but I’ll admit to you that I had butterflies. Gabe said I did really good and he paid me cash money.” Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out the crumpled bills, “I got enough to eat on all week. Once Milt pays me I’ll get a room somewhere,” he raised his arm and sniffed a pit, “I’m pretty rank and lake water doesn’t do much. It’ll be nice to take a hot shower.”

Sam Campbell experienced a fairly new emotion for him, jealousy, “What does that Benny guy look like?”

Dean shrugged, “Stocky, built, blue eyes. He said he’s thirty so you know…old. I noticed the ladies seem to like him a lot.”

Relived, Sam was able to muster up some dimples for his new friend. He wasn’t aware how devastating his smile was to Dean. The sing could live and die by those sweet Sammy dimples. The intricate dance of emotions began, both of them afraid of rejection or worse. Dean had been tortured and abused mentally, physically and sexually at the hands of so called professionals and staff at Mendella. He knew all too well what happened to boys that were caught enjoying themselves with other males.

Sam had been told his whole life that feelings for another male was sinful, unnatural and meant the person was mentally ill and had no moral compass. His class had been shown educational films about the dangers of homosexuals and other deviants to innocent boys and girls. Uncle Bobby had nothing to say about the whole subject good or bad. Sam had wanted to talk to him but didn’t dare; he didn’t want to end up in the booby hatch or prison.

The teens spent the better part of two hours just talking about anything and everything. Favorite music, food, movies, and once they went through the mundane they talked about their lives. Sam explained how he was raised by his uncle after his parents died in a fire and how he was hoping for a scholarship to go to the college of his choice.

He pressed Dean for details about his life because the signer was a mystery and Sam wanted to know all about him. Dean felt he needed to hold back not because he didn’t trust Sam but because he wasn’t able to trust anyone. “My mom died when I was four so my dad raised me. Dad bounced from job to job and we moved a lot.” Dean settled back down and faced the night sky so he wouldn’t have to see Sam’s reactions. “Sam you need to know I quit high school at sixteen. Maybe you don’t want a friend like me being as smart as you are…if you don’t then there are no hard feelings.”

Sam rolled on his side bringing him closer to Dean, “I’d never stop being friends with someone because of that. Besides Charlie, you are my only other friend.” At the mention of Charlie, Sam noticed Dean’s jaw tighten up. “Dean I’m taking Charlie to the spring dance next Saturday.”

Dean hoisted his beer in the air, “Here’s to you and your girlfriend tripping the light fantastic. Why the big announcement Sammy, I don’t give a crap about your love life.”

Sam sat up and spent the next fifteen minutes peeling off the label on his bottle while Dean silently fumed even though he knew he had no right to. “I love Charlie but as my friend…we aren’t exactly dating.” Dean stayed silent. Sam took a deep breath and made his confession, I’ve never even kissed her on the lips and in fact I’ve never kissed anyone.” Sam waited for the older boy to laugh and tease at him like the guys at school. Instead Dean slid a little closer, their thighs just a couple inches apart.

Dean turned his face toward him; they were so close now that Sam could feel warm breath against his cheek. Dean’s voice was a caress, “That’s nothing to be ashamed of. A first kiss is a big deal Sam.”

Sam was blushing furiously, grateful for the relative darkness, “Who was you’re first kiss?” When Dean only grinned Sam became insistent, “Come on spill, I bet she was the prettiest girl in school.” He laid back on the rock, arms folded, feeling all sorts of pissed off even if he didn’t have a right to be.

“I can tell you it wasn’t the prettiest girl in school. My first kiss was with a cutie though; the person was sweet and sorta shy with the prettiest blue eyes this side of heaven. That one kiss changed me Sammy…it made me know myself better.”

“How do you mean?” “I-I can’t explain it now, maybe another time when we know each other better.” Dean hopped off the rock and gathered up the empties, “You want a soda pop? I’ve got some root beer in the trunk.”

“No I’m good, thanks though.” Sam slid off the rock and stumbled right into Dean. They tumbled to the sand with Sam on top, he rolled off laughing like crazy and Dean joined in. Once the laughter subsided that was when they realized their fingers were touching and neither had pulled away. Both of them were silent and still as the dead afraid to go any further for fear of scaring the other boy off. The fingers touching became Sam’s fingers resting lightly on Dean’s.

_“It’s ok to touch hands, nothing queer about that…friends touching fingers…it’s not like we’re holding hands or kissing.”_

A questioning whisper of, “Sammy?” came from the dark. Sam turned his head to find he was nose to nose with Dean, breath mingling between them. Headlights grew nearer down the dead end road toward the beach and the moment was gone. Dean jumped to his feet, “I better get you home.”

TBC A/N- Dean referring to Sam as “fly” was an actual 50’s slang term used to describe a very attractive, well put together person. I think Sam qualifies!


	4. Falling

Bobby rapped hard on the bedroom door, “Sam, get your butt up for school!” The sound of grumbling and heavy boots clumping down the stairs faded off.

Sam woke with a start, the wonderful dream gone in a split second. He tossed back the damp sheet to reveal his dick waving good morning. Sam thought it was funny to have conversations with it, after all the dick had a mind of its own it seemed.

“What’ll it be this morning, hump the bed or…” Sam waved his left hand at the turgid length of meat, “…maybe a stranger?” He giggled to himself. “Hump it is.” The teen rolled on his belly and proceeded to fuck into the bedding all the while picturing Dean.

“Wanna see you naked…wanna stick my butt in the air and let you touch it and…and…uuungh!”

Bobby barked up the stairs, “I swear if you make me come up there and get you…”

Sam thrust one last time as a slippery puddle of spunk appeared beneath him, “I’m coming Bobby!”

Spent, he rolled on his back making sure to land on a dry spot, _“I am disgusting…wonder what Dean is doing right now.”_

………………..

Bobby eyeballed Sam over the rim of his coffee mug. The kid had been distracted all morning. When he tried to engage Sam in conversation the teen frowned at Bobby for interrupting his train of thought.

Bobby tried again, “What crawled up your ass?”

Sam jerked his head up, “What…nothing, there is nothing up my ass!” _“Just my finger sometimes and maybe someday something better.”_

He stuffed the last bit of pancake in his mouth and brought the dirty dishes to the sink. Rattling around plates and utensils to put an end to anymore questions, Sam got down to the task of washing dishes as loudly as possible.

Bobby sighed. Teenagers were a mystery and he never thought that he’d be raising one at this stage in his life. But then Sam was easy compared to most; smart, helpful and hardworking, trustworthy and good hearted he was a blessing in Bobby Singer’s life.

He brought over his coffee mug and dumped it in the soapy water, “Anything you want to talk about? I’m not much for touchy feely conversations but I got two ears to listen with.”

Sam nibbled his lower lip as he mulled over the offer but in the end he knew there was no way he could ever tell anyone about his feelings for Dean or any male for that matter.

“I was just thinking about the school dance on Saturday. Can I borrow the car?”

“Sure it’s not like I got a hot date Saturday night.” He shook a finger at Sam, “Don’t get drunk and crash my car and no screwing around in the back seat. That’s all I need is you knockin’ up that little red head of yours and ruining your chances for college.”

Sam placed a hand over his heart, “I swear I won’t get drunk and I won’t knock up any girls.”

Bobby swatted Sam with his ball cap, “Smartass. I got a PBJ packed for your lunch. Stop by Milt’s place on the way home, he’s got a list of parts for me.”

Sam grabbed his brown bag lunch and bolted out the door with a goofy smile plastered on his face. He had an excuse to see Dean again.

Bobby watched him stumble almost doing a face plant on the gravel drive, _“Boy is clumsy as hell…hope he doesn’t break that little girl’s foot at the dance.”_

…………………

“Winchester!”

A shout of “goddamn it!” came from under the Rambler. Milt tapped his employee’s sneaker with his boot, “You got a visitor.”

Once Milt left Dean rolled out from underneath sporting a growing knot on his forehead and grime obliterated his freckles.

Sam stood over him, a dopy look on his face. He extended a hand to Dean and when the gorgeous grease monkey grabbed it the teenager got a thrill from head to toe. He yanked Dean to his feet with little effort.

Sam gingerly touched the knot but Dean jerked his head away, “I’m ok Sam.”

The lanky teen dropped his head, long bangs falling forward hiding his eyes, “I was just going to say you should put some ice on it.”

The way Sam’s voice softened along his sudden bought of shyness made Dean mentally kick himself for pulling away. It was a kneejerk reaction to being touched. In Dean’s past people touching him had usually been a bad thing. Dean didn’t make it better by smirking when he noticed Sam’s navy gingham shirt and tan trousers, “Was it picture day at school or something? You look like a Sunday school reject.”

Sam clenched his jaw and balled up his fists, “All I wanted was to buy you an ice cream cone, why do you have to be such a jerk?”

He stomped off with Dean on his heels, “Hold up Sammy I’m sorry!”

Sam whirled around, “I don’t like getting teased Dean, I get enough of that at school.”

“Aw come on Sammy I didn’t mean to tease you. Let me buy you the ice cream to make up for it.”

Sam tucked the list of parts in his shirt pocket. “Maybe some other time, the moments kinda ruined.”

Dean watched as Sam rode his bike past the window and out of sight.

…………………….

Dean parked the Bel Air just outside Singer Salvage and quietly made his way to the house. Sam’s room was the front facing window, second floor. Dean didn’t feel like getting a load of rock salt in his ass from Bobby thinking he was a burglar so he took a pebble and tossed it against the glass.

No Sam. Dean tossed at least a dozen pebbles and was just about to give up with the window opened and Sam stuck his head out. He whispered loudly, “What are you doing here, it’s after midnight.”

Dean held up a small paper bag, “I brought some tutti frutti as a peace offering. Come on down and bring some spoons.” Sam vanished; Dean hoped ice cream was enough to earn forgiveness.

…………….

Sam had taken Dean through a maze of junk cars until they reached a convertible with a crunched back fender. The top and windows were closed and except for the back damage the car looked ok.

Dean let out a whistle, “Well fuck!”

Sam said under his breath, “Yes please.”

The singer ran his hands over the finish as if he were caressing a lover, “Sammy this is a1951 Chevy Styleline Deluxe Convertible. Steve McQueen has one of these! What’s wrong with her?”

Sam shrugged, “Dunno, someone rear ended it. The owner decided to keep the insurance money and junk it instead. Bobby just got it in last week, we noticed it’s got a knocking sound.”

Dean licked his lips several times as he examined the light metallic blue beauty. He handed Sam the dripping bag of ice cream and hopped in the driver’s seat. “Oh Sam I’ve got wood just sitting inside of her. What is Bobby gonna do with her?”

“I was thinking of getting it fixed up and keeping it for myself. I’ll be eighteen next spring and I need my own vehicle. I’d pay Bobby for parts and stuff…problem is I don’t know how to do most of the work.” Sam held up the bag, “Dean the ice cream.”

Dean reluctantly got out and sat on the hood of a wreck nearby then patted the empty space beside him, “Let’s see if the tutti frutti survived.” Sam hopped up next to him and pulled the waxed cardboard carton from the bag. They found it half melted but that didn’t stop Dean. He took the carton away from Sam and tilted the corner over his mouth letting the liquid and fruit drip into his mouth then handed it to Sam, “Still edible.”

Sam tipped the container over his open mouth but the melted tutti frutti dribbled down his chin landing on his tee, “Dang it, I am such a klutz!”

Dean laughed, “You got a little something riiiight…” he ran a finger over his friend’s chin and then licked his finger clean, “…there.”

Sam froze on the spot watching as Dean’s pink tongue curled around the finger sliding slowly to the tip. His dick betrayed him instantly; a long swell pushed the worn fabric on his old jeans. It wasn’t lost on Dean; he looked down at the bulging trouser snake, his eyes traveled up to meet Sam’s but the teen looked away.

Dean had to be sure Sam was truly on board and not just wanting to experiment. If partway through even a simple kiss Sam bolted it could go very bad for Dean. He was lucky the institution released him on his eighteenth birthday. If it happened again there was no telling when Dean would get out if ever. Of course the law would need to find him and one thing he was good at was running and hiding.

For all his fantasies and desires Sam was terrified. What if he read Dean wrong or what if Sam was terrible at kissing and Dean rejected him, what if Dean only wanted sex and nothing more? Sam knew he’d be heartbroken.

So many “what ifs” for the teen that had needs only another male could fulfill.

Instead of making out they both sat there star gazing for awhile just like the night at the beach. Dean broke the ice with something safe, “I could help you fix up the Styleline Sammy.”

“R-really?”

“Really.”

Even in moonlight Dean could tell Sam was smiling so big his dimples were as deep as ditches and he looked gorgeous, “Maybe Saturday I could come over for awhile before heading to Starlight.”

The dimples vanished, “I can’t Saturday…it’s the dance and I was gonna take Charlie out to eat afterward. I promised Dean, I’d never let her down.”

Dean slid off the wreck, his boots hitting the dirt with a thud, “Hey no problem, your girlfriend comes first.” He looked around the wreckage and thought how a guy could get lost in a place like this, “Guide me out Sam.”

Sam slid off and walked past Dean, “I told you already Charlie isn’t my girlfriend.”

“Yeah Sam that’s what you told me.”

Once they made it back to the Bel Air Sam leaned against the door, head down, waiting for something, anything to happen between them.

_“Kiss me, kiss me Dean please…”_

Dean stepped closer, one arm braced against the roof partially boxing Sam in. He reached up and gently tucked a lock of hair behind the shy teen’s ear, “Gonna have to take a bath Sammy, you’re all sticky.”

Sam dipped his head lower, his answer so soft Dean had to strain to hear him, “Dean I want to tell you something but I’m scared I’ll lose your friendship.”

“You won’t lose me…my friendship I mean.” Dean raised himself on tiptoes meeting Sam halfway, “What is it Sammy?”

He balled a fist right over his heart and whispered, “I’m falling.”

Bobby’s bedroom light popped on. Sam slipped past Dean and ran for the house before they were discovered.

……………………

Saturday night Dean found himself pacing like a caged lion backstage at Starlight. He should have been focusing on his music but instead thought of Sam tangled up with Charlie Bradbury behind the high school fucking like rabbits. Dean could actually envision the redhead with her billowy dress hiked over creamy thighs, knees bent obscenely while Sam plowed her like a springtime farm field.

The fact that this image made his cock stand at half mast didn’t make Dean feel any better. He always had complicated feelings towards females.

He turned to pace the other direct and ran right into Lucifer. It was as if the man could appear and disappear on a whim.

His pale blue eyes raked over the young singer who managed to rebuff even his most friendly gestures. Lucifer grasped Dean by the shoulders to keep him from turning away, “Are you afraid of me Dean?”

Dean was no fool, he had encountered men like this one many times and they always wanted the usual, sex and control and if that wasn’t given, pain and ruination.

He pulled back, “I’m not afraid of anyone. Rejection isn’t the same as fear Mr. White. I appreciate the singing gig but that’s all this is for me…don’t want anything else. Sorry.”

Lucifer smiled broadly, “I did a little digging on you Dean and what an interesting life you’ve had and at only nineteen!”

Dean grasped Suzy by the neck ready to sacrifice her if Lucifer tried anything. Then the owner did something unexpected, he turned and left.

Gabriel appeared around the curtain. Unlike Lucifer when Gabriel suddenly appeared and vanished Dean didn’t mind at all. Gabe was an ok guy and Dean never felt threatened by the oddball owner.

“Hey Deano, you’re on.”

………………….

Sam and Charlie posed beneath an arch of gaily colored balloons for their official photo. Sam paid for two copies which Charlie thought was beyond sweet. “Sam you softie, you want a memento of tonight just like me.” She had to practically climb him to smooch his cheek.

Charlie had a way of embarrassing him all to hell. Cheeks flaming, he tried his best to act nonchalant, “Yeah, so what? I want a picture…sometimes a picture is all a guy has left of someone they care for.”

The tomboy did a twirl in the garden fantasy dress her mother created for her. A white confection dotted with colorful silk flowers in the tulle. “No bad memories Sam, tonight is our night to have fun. You look super handsome and I know I look like a movie star so let’s trip the light fantastic and show those losers what a couple of prime hoofers we are!” She dragged her giant date onto the gym floor.

Poor Sam tried his best to keep up with his sassy friend but dancing was something that didn’t come easily to him. Self-conscious about his height he did his best and managed to only step on Charlie’s foot once. After that Sam lifted her off her feet for the rest of the song. She was petite and he was tall and strong, they made a striking pair among the average size couples.

Sam couldn’t help himself; instead of seeing Charlie in his arms he imagined it was Dean instead.

…………………..

Word of the handsome, talented young singer had spread among the women for miles around and Dean found himself surrounded by females after his performance. He was charming to a fault, able to make the ladies smile and coo. Dean had no interest in any of them. All he wanted was to get loose and find Sam. He knew Sam was taking Charlie out to eat after the dance and since there were just a handful of restaurants besides Cherry Pop, Dean was determined to check out each one until he found Sam.

Of course if or when he actually found Sam he wasn’t sure what to do. Charlie would be there and it wasn’t as if Dean could sweep Sam off his feet and run out the door with the kid.

His unlikely savior came in the form of Lucifer who reached in and yanked Dean from the crowd of adoring females, “Sorry ladies but Dean needs his rest.” Protests went up but the club owner handled his customers well, “Don’t be upset, come back next Saturday when Dean will be opening for a new act. Play your cards right and Dean might get an opening act of his own.”

He pushed Dean ahead of him, guiding the singer through the crowd and down an empty hallway. Dean braced himself before Lucifer could push him through a doorway into the man’s office.

Lucifer grabbed Dean by the hair and growled, “Enough of this bullshit. If you want to keep singing here and have any kind of career you’ll play nice and get your sweet ass through that door.”

TBC

 

A/N- Roy Motherhead, who ran an ice cream business in Okolona, Kentucky, from the late 1800s until the late 1950s, is often credited with inventing tutti frutti ice cream. While "tutti frutti" is Italian for "all fruit", stories claim the ice cream's name was derived from its inventor's daughter, who had the nickname "Toodie".


	5. Shelter

Lucifer shoved Dean inside the office with all his might propelling the singer forward. Dean hit the far wall bouncing off and landing on the coffee table face first. Dean rolled off onto his back too dazed to stand. Lucifer slammed and locked the door then went to check the damage he had done.

Dean tried to crawl away when Lucifer knelt beside him. He tried to touch the gash on teen’s temple and dab Dean’s bloody nose with a handkerchief that appeared from Lucifer’s pocket.

The club owner went from sex crazed to concerned, when he got a look the most beautiful face he’d ever seen damaged because of him. It’s not that Lucifer cared about Dean; he cared about ruining fine goods.

“Dean I can tell you’re a little dazed right now but try to listen. You need to realize that when your boss takes a liking to you it’s in your best interest to play along. You’ve been a little chick for the chicken hawks out there since…what age?”

Dean rolled on his belly dragging himself to the leather couch for leverage to stand. He managed to get on his own two feet then fell back on the cushions as head started spinning.

Lucifer sat shoulder to shoulder with Dean, “I’m attractive and I’m loaded with coin. Play with me and I’ll make life easy for you.”

Dean tried to get up but Lucifer slammed him back down, “You’ve been caught with your pants down plenty of times.” He slipped a hand between the singer’s legs and squeezed, “punishment is a bitch isn’t it baby?”

There was no use fighting the tears that sprung up upon mention of the worst time in Dean’s life, “H-how did you know?”

A predatory smile spread across Lucifer’s face, “I didn’t. You just told me.”

Dean’s instinct was to run as far away from Lucifer and this town as possible but it pained him to even consider it because of Sam. He needed to know if the lanky dolly cared for him or if Sam just saw Dean as a pretty, potential first time with a male. It wouldn’t have been the first time Dean was used as an experiment.

“You don’t have to pay me for tonight, I quit.” He shuddered when the blonde slid his hand between his legs to fondle his dick through the denim.

“You’re under contract for another month and a half. No one breaks a contract with me…ever. So until then you will perform on stage every weekend as you agreed. If you leave before then I’ll find you Dean and it won’t end well.”

Dean croaked, “Go to hell.” He earned a slap across the face.

Lucifer abruptly stood and whipped out his swollen penis, “Go on bitch, suck it.”

Just the sight of the Lucifer’s turgid meat thrust toward him like a weapon was enough to make the teen’s gut do a roll. Dean doubled over and vomited what little was in his belly onto his abuser’s crocodile leisure shoes.

Infuriated, Lucifer yanked Dean to his feet, “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Dean took the opening and bolted for the door as Lucifer danced around trying to kick off the puke covered footwear.

………………….

The Italian joint was buzzing with chatter of teens competing with the sound of rock n roll playing from the Wurlitzer in the corner. Mario’s was the place to go for great pizza and a step up from taking a date to a diner.

Charlie touched the wine bottle in the center of the table, “Sam isn’t this cool? Who would have ever thought to use a bottle as a candle holder?”

Sam did the old yawn and stretch in order to drape his arm around Charlie’s shoulders, “Yeah, this place sure is classy.”

Being there after the dance amid classmates and his pretty date Charlie made Sam feel very normal. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. It felt as if he was wearing a mask to hide from the world around him. Sam cared about Charlie but as far as any sexual feelings there were none. He could appreciate her beauty but that was as far as it went for him.

Sam wondered if Charlie felt the same way, finding Sam handsome but no desire to pursue more than friendship. To actually tell her this or ask any questions would raise red flags and the last thing Sam wanted was to be exposed to anyone. Even someone he trusted as much as Charlie. It made life incredibly lonely.

Sam blocked out the friends that stopped by their table to chat and let Charlie carry the conversation. Instead he took a moment to fantasize about a life with Dean _. “Maybe when I go to college Dean could come with me…we could tell people we are brothers just sharing a place together. I wonder where he is right now.”_

The waitress set down the extra large everything pizza in the center of the table and put a plate in front of each of them along two milk shakes. Sam snapped out of his thoughts and had somehow missed the other couple leaving.

Charlie, for as tiny as she was could really pack in the food. Sam liked that, he hated girls that picked at salads or nibbled on their boyfriend’s meal while saying how they weren’t hungry. Being with Charlie was like being with one of the guys, she made Sam feel comfortable.

The redhead served them each a slice then took a whopper of a bit from hers, “Oh man, Sam this is sooo good.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her smeared lipstick and greasy mouth. Sam took his napkin and gently wiped Charlie’s face, “You eat like a little kid.”

She placed a hand on Sam’s knee and gave it a squeeze which was something Charlie hadn’t done before, “You are a really special guy Sam. I’ve never met a boy that was so caring before. It was nice of you to take me to the dance,” Charlie turned to look out the window, “I feel just like a regular girl tonight…thank you.”

……………….

Dean made it to his car parked behind the club before doubling over to dry heave. After managing to get in the driver’s seat Dean downed a half bottle of warm, flat root beer he had left sitting on the passenger side.

_“Can’t be alone now…can’t go the beach to sleep…Milt’s closed up for the night…Sammy, gotta get to Sammy’s house.”_

…………………….

Sam and Charlie stood on her parent’s front porch both wondering what would come next. Neither had officially been on what either would have considered an official date before. To say both were a bundle of nerves was an understatement. To kiss or not to kiss that was the unspoken question between them.

Finally Charlie closed her eyes and stood on tip toe with her lips pushed out like a fish. Sam bent down and brushed his lips chastely over hers.

He straightened back up, “Thanks for the great evening Charlie.”

Charlie’s eyes fluttered open and Sam was relieved to see she was smiling.

“Thank you Sam. You made me feel like a real princess tonight.” She took one of his large hands in her two little ones, “You are my best friend.”

Suddenly Sam felt a weight lifted from his broad shoulders. “You are my best friend too Charlie.”

Charlie was equally relieved. This night put their relationship right where it should be, a loving friendship between two lonely souls each with their own secret.

The little firecracker gave Sam a playful slap on the fanny, “You better go check on Mr. Dream Boat.”

Sam’s reaction confirmed what Charlie already suspected. He dropped his head and refused to make eye contact with her.

“I don’t know why you’d think I need to check on Dean. He’s just a buddy and it seems like he doesn’t want to be with me anyway…I mean hang out together. I think he’s got a lot problems but he won’t talk to me about them.”

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Boys are so dense. Dean looks like a guy with a lot of pride so you’re going to have to weasel whatever is wrong out of him. You can’t just give up Sam.”

He peeked at Charlie through his mop of bangs gauging her expression just in case she was teasing him. Charlie looked serious as a heart attack.

“Ok, I’ll go talk to him tomorrow then.”

Her heart ached for her dear Sam; he brought out all the mother hen in Charlie and then some.

………………..

Sam pulled up to gate outside of Singer Salvage to find Dean’s Chevy parked to the side, engine and lights off. He immediately got out of Bobby’s vehicle and hurried over and opened the driver’s door.

From what Sam could tell Dean looked a wreck. “Dean…Dean, wake up.”

The singer’s head rolled toward Sam and one eye opened slightly, “Sammy I don’t feel so good…didn’t have any place else to go…sorry.”

“It’s ok Dean I got you.” He took the keys out of the ignition and slipped them in his pocket then helped Dean out of the car.

“Can you walk a few feet?”

Dean put his arms around Sam’s neck and hung on long enough to get placed in the backseat.

………………….

Bobby helped Sam get Dean up the porch steps then all the way upstairs. It wasn’t easy, Dean was almost dead weight. Bobby helped as far as Sam’s bed where they carefully put him down.

Bobby got right to checking for broken bones on Dean, when he found none he turned to Sam. “Clean him up and try to get some liquids in him. It’ll be your job to keep an eye on Dean and watch for signs of a concussion. Tomorrow morning if he’s not better I’ll take him to a doctor.”

Dean cracked open one his one good eye and spoke so low Bobby had to strain to hear him, “You should see the other guy.”

“Stop blowing smoke up my ass kid, you got the brunt of whatever fight you got into.” He stood and clapped Sam on the shoulder, “Remember, keep an eye on him. If he’s hungry keep it light because he might get nauseas, I have soup in the fridge.”

Sam followed Bobby out the bedroom door and closed it behind them so Dean couldn’t hear. With a hopeful puppy dog look on his face, Sam hesitated before asking, “Can Dean stay with us Bobby? He’s got no home at all and he’s been living at the beach.”

Bobby sighed; it was tough to ignore Sam when he looked at him like that. He knew Sam really had no friends except the mystery redhead and some acquaintances from school. If he had a friend in Dean then Bobby was willing to give it a try. Maybe this Dean character could toughen Sam up for the big bad world when he went off to college.

“I warned you about dragging home strays Sam. If you keep him he’s your responsibility. Remember are no free rides around here. When he feels better I’m putting him to work.”

Sam gave his uncle a guy hug complete with a pat on the back, “Thanks Bobby.”

Dean called out faintly, “Sammy?”

Singer grumbled, “Balls, you both are gonna be a pain in my butt I can tell already.”

TBC

 


	6. The Kiss

Sam settled on the old, overstuffed chair by the window sitting guard over Dean while he slept. Sam had taken first aid in Boy Scouts and coupled with Bobby’s knowledge the teen knew to watch for any signs of concussion or distress.

Dean jerked and twitched as if trapped in a nightmare. When Sam noticed the sweet songbird was actually crying in his sleep Sam made the decision to go comfort him.

He padded over quiet as a mouse and crawled under the quilt just inches from Dean. Sam took the risk of rejection or worse if Dean woke up and took his act of comfort badly.

After sharing tutti frutti in the junk yard on top of the night of the almost kiss at the beach he thought of Dean as a kindred spirit or at least a friend. Sam hoped for so much more than friendship but the lonely boy would take what he could get.

Sam tenderly ran his fingers over the livid bruises along Dean’s jaw, _“Who hurt you Dean…what makes you cry even in your dreams?”_

When Dean shivered in his sleep Sam whispered, “It’s ok Dean.”

“S-Sammy?”

“Yes I’m here.”

“I have to use the can.” Dean rolled to the edge of the bed and got to his feet and then realized he was only wearing boxers, “My clothes?”

“I put them for the wash.”

Dean sniffed himself and realized how terribly rank he was from sweat, blood and lake water, “Would it be ok if I took a shower?”

Sam swallowed hard; the thought of Dean soapy and nude was now front and center in his mind. It was hard enough for him to tear his eyes away from the fly of Dean’s dirty boxers.

“Yeah, sure Dean, if you want to brush your teeth you can use my brush, it’s the one with the green handle.” The offer of loaning his toothbrush was something Sam would have never done for anyone else. With Dean it seemed more than ok.

…………………

The hot water beating down on his sore muscles felt like pure heaven. Dean lathered himself with the bar of Ivory soap from head to foot and every nook and cranny. It was imperative to wash away every bit of Lucifer from his body.

Dean only stopped washing once the water turned cold. He stepped out of the tub and toweled off then plucked the green toothbrush from the holder and put a dollop of toothpaste on the head. It felt good to have his mouth minty fresh again.

As he examined the bruises that decorated one side of his face Dean felt anger and disgust. Confronting Lucifer would do no good. Dean decided to get Gabriel alone and talk to him. The guy seemed nice if not a little kooky and had absolutely no fear of his business partner. With a plan in mind Dean felt in control of his life again at least for the moment.

………………..

Dean found Sam back on the overstuffed chair looking all sorts of uncomfortable. Sam’s long legs were sprawled out before him and a blanket covered half of his body.

Dean held up his dirty boxers, “Can I put these in the wash with the rest of the stuff? I only got a couple pair so…”

The sight of Dean in a dingy white towel tied loosely around his hips and holding the boxers Sam knew had all sorts of enticing smells had caused him to pitch a tent. The teen pushed down the blanket to cover his erection and tried his very best to sound casual.

“Sure just tossed them in the hamper in the corner.” Sam failed miserably. His voice cracked and his cheeks were tomato red.

Dean had enough of dancing around the elephant in the room. If Sam rejected him then he had his answer, blow town and start all over again. Pain was like a bandage, its best to rip it off quickly and get the hurt over with. He sat on the bed across from Sam and shut off the table lamp plunging them into darkness. Tough conversations were easier in the dark.

“Sam I think about you all the time. I think you’re smart and nice and I like you more than just a friend. The first time I laid eyes on you I knew I was in big trouble.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah.”

It was quiet for a few minutes but to Dean it seemed like an eternity.

“I think about you all the time Dean. I have all these feelings and I don’t know what to do with them.”

Dean went for broke, “I wanna kiss you Sammy.”

“I’ve never done that before…I’ll be awful.”

“Let me show you.” Dean’s face hurt like hell but be damned if he was going to let that stop something that was destined to happen. He patted the mattress next to him, “Come here.”

Sam dutifully went over and sat next to Dean. He grabbed a pillow and placed it over his lap, “N-now what?”

Dean leaned in fitting their lips together. It was as if their mouths were meant to lock like pieces of a puzzle. He worked his lips softly with Sam’s and soon enough Sam joined in. Dean resisted sliding his tongue inside the willing teen’s mouth and taking a simple kiss to another level.

When Dean broke contact even he was breathless. Holding back was as exciting as taking it further.

For once in his life Dean was the one in control and it was exhilarating. He held Sam’s fragile heart in his hands and sensed the teen would accept anything Dean wanted to do with him. This position of power meant Dean needed to proceed with caution. Sam was an obvious virgin in every sense of the word. An innocent and trusting soul who looked to Dean for guidance.

Once his trembling subsided Sam found the courage to open his eyes and face the incredible human that gave him his first kiss and first experience with a male. Sam was relieved to see Dean was smiling or at least as best he could with one side of his face banged up.

“How do you feel Sammy?”

_“Oh my Christ, here come the dimples…I want to kiss those dimples and keep him smiling forever…”_

Floating down from the high of the high of the kiss and romantic thoughts swimming through his brain Sam blurted out the obvious, “I like boys.”

Dean chuckled at the omission, “Yeah I kind of got that. I like boys too…always have. Not just any boys though, I like you Sam.” He pulled the pliable teen into his arms.

Sam snuggled against him, “This is the first time someone held me like this. You make me feel safe.”   Dean’s lips brushed the top of Sam’s head and he felt loved.

“Sam you can’t tell anyone about this. Bad things happen to guys like us when people find out…I know from personal experience. If anything happened to you because of me I’d never forgive myself.”

“I’d never tell, not even Charlie and she’s my best friend.” Sam lifted his head to examine the ugly bruises that blossomed on Dean’s face, “What personal experience do you mean? I feel like you’ve been hurt bad and not just last night. You can trust me Dean because I trust you.” Sam puckered his lips like a fish and gave Dean a little kiss.

Dean felt the old headache coming on compounded by the head wound Lucifer gave him. He rolled onto his back releasing Sam in the process and squeezed his eyes shut. Even moonlight shining through the window was too much for Dean.

“I don’t want to talk about my past right now...need aspirin.”

Sam leaped from the bed and hurried to the bathroom. Ten minutes later he came back wearing a robe and carrying a bottle of aspirin in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He made sure to lock the bedroom door behind him just in case.

He fished out a couple pills from the bottle and handed them to Dean along with the water, “sorry it took so long.” He gave a sheepish smile that needed no explanation.

……………….

Sam used feather light touches over every inch of exposed skin on Dean’s body, as he toying with the elastic on the waist band of the borrowed pajama pants Dean grabbed his wrist, “No.”

His feelings hurt Sam jerked his wrist away, “I want to see. What’s wrong, is it me?”

Dean placed a protective hand over his crotch as he tried to explain things to Sam without bringing up even more questions he didn’t want to answer. “I’ve got some problems,” he tapped his forehead, “in here. I’m not crazy or anything though. Plus I’ve got scars and I don’t want you to see them yet.”

_“Getting too complicated…end it Dean.”_

“Please Sammy I wanna just have a good sleep and have you next to me. I promise I’ll tell you sometime.”

Sam could hear the pain in Dean’s voice just revealing that much so he let it go. They both managed to fall into fitful slumber. Sam played the big spoon feeling Dean was the one that needed to feel safe and protected.

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Hell or High Water

It was Sunday, the one day Bobby allowed Sam to sleep in a few extra hours so when he found Sam already awake and bustling around the kitchen attempting to make breakfast it surprised the hell out of him.

Bobby also noticed Sam was humming along to the radio and seemed to be in a fine mood. Sam turned and flashed his father figure a big smile complete with dimples, “Good morning. Take a seat, I got the coffee ready but the bacon and eggs are going to be awhile, I burned the first batch.”

He looked around at the mess Sam had left in his wake, “Why don’t you let me take over, you gave it fair shot so I can’t fault you for trying.” Bobby sipped the dark brew in the mug he was given. He likened it to paint thinner but kept his trap shut. Sam looked like an extra happy puppy and Bobby didn’t want to crush his spirit. Instead he topped the coffee off with milk.

“How is your friend doing?”

Sam froze in place for a moment recalling the kiss. The teen acted as casual as he was able, “I think Dean’s ok. I let him sleep in so he could get better.” He turned to his uncle, “Did you mean what you said about letting Dean stay here?”

Bobby nodded, “Yeah I did but as soon as the kid feels better though I’m putting him to work pulling parts. I’ll work it out with Milt. Is he still singin’ at the Starlight?”

“I don’t really know. You’d have to ask Dean.” It was the truth, Sam really had no idea what Dean had planned or what the future held for him. Sam clung to the bit of hope he was given last night.

“Ask me what?” There was Dean standing in the doorway wearing Sam’s pajama pants with the bottoms rolled up and a tee shirt that hung past his hips. He looked like a little boy in daddy’s clothes.

Bobby went up to him and examined Dean’s injuries. He had a wicked knot on his head, his pretty face on one side was black and blue but Bobby was glad to see the eye that had been swollen shut was now halfway open.

“How do you feel?”

Dean shrugged, “Like shit but I’ll live.”

Bobby nodded, “Good to hear. Sit down and I’ll make us some breakfast.”

Sam sat across from Dean and tried his best not to stare at the guy that took his kissing virginity but it was difficult. Dean was handsome and pretty all rolled up into one. Dean caught Sam staring and gave him an easy smile. Sam blushed from head to toe, his face the color of a ripe tomato.

Bobby set a platter of eggs, bacon and a stack of toast in the center of the table, “Eat up boys.” He noticed Sam’s flaming cheeks “Are you feelin’ alright boy?”

Dean’s smile faded, he gave Sam a hard stare instead. Dean didn’t want Sam’s life ruined like his had been. If it took being tough on the kid then so be it.

Sam bowed his head, “I’m fine.”

“After breakfast you boys do the dishes and the laundry. Sam, go through your old clothes before your grow spurt and give what fits to Dean.”

………………….

Lucifer pushed the ledger across the desk to Gabriel, “The numbers look great partner.”

Gabriel popped the Mary Jane out of his mouth, “I know, I already checked with the accountant I hired.”

The wicked blonde made an exaggerated gasp, “Gabe I’m hurt, you don’t trust me?”

“Not as far as I can throw you.” He looked up at the small, promotional poster with Benny and his band and beneath a handsome Dean Winchester looking like an angel and Elvis had a love child, “Are you leaving him alone Luci?”

Lucifer spun around on his desk chair like a demented child coming to a stop by slamming his palms on the desk, “Who?”

“Dean.”

Mmm…sort of. I wanted to talk to you about that kid. I had to remind him he has a binding contract until July. I think you better remind him Gabe, he doesn’t listen to me.”

Gabriel stabbed his Mary Jane at Lucifer, “Damn it Luci what the hell did you do?! I swear if I find out you molested that kid I’ll kick your ass!”

Lucifer tried his best to seem indignant. He stood and pointed to the door, “He came on to me trying to get more money. I told him forget it. Now if you don’t mind I’ve got important things to do.”

Gabriel left to find Dean and figure out what Lucifer had done.

……………….

Dean was pretty impressed with Bobby’s Maytag washing machine. His filthy clothes came out clean as a whistle. Sam carried the basket out to clothes line to get the garments drying while Dean tired his hand at getting another load started.

The last piece to go in was a pair of Sam’s plaid boxers. Dean looked around just be sure he was alone before he sniffed the crotch _. “Sweaty…tangy…yummy Sammy. They don’t even smell like ass…I bet he had a pristine asshole.”_ He stuffed the soiled boxers down his front pocket for later.

……………….

Gabriel talked around a mouthful of ice cream sandwich, “So Dean didn’t show up today?”

Milt gestured toward the big window in front, “Naw, Bobby called and said the kid was staying at his place, something about Dean getting into a fight. It’s alright though, for a Sunday it’s been pretty slow. If you head out there tell Dean to give me call.”

Gabe sucked his fingers clean of the sticky mess and gave the garage owner a cheery wave, “Will do.”

………………..

A cherry red Ford Thunderbird convertible pulled thought the gates of Singer Salvage and up to the house. Sam and Dean stepped out on the porch to find Gabriel in the driver seat dressed a fancy linen suit and a pair of aviator sunglasses. He waved to the two young men gawking at him, “Hey boys how’s it going?”

Dean first thought of Lucifer and then having to talk to Gabriel about last night and he got cold feet. He headed inside to the safety of Sam’s bedroom. It took awhile but Sam finally convinced Dean to speak with Gabriel.

The two sat outside on the porch while Sam went inside and stood out of sight near an open window. Sure it was eavesdropping but Sam decided he’d never get the truth from Dean otherwise.

…………………….

Gabe’s first verbal observation was directed at the bruises across one side of Dean’s face. He asked flat out if Lucifer caused the damage.

Dean hated giving details but it seemed the only way out of his contract and away from Lucifer.

“He shoved me; I fell and hit my head on the coffee table.”

Gabriel lowered his voice to almost a whisper, “Did he try anything…you know, sexual? You can tell me Dean, I know him and he’s done it before. Don’t worry, I won’t judge you.”

Dean turned beet red and looked away, “I can’t talk about that stuff…don’t wanna go back or get in trouble.”

Gabriel wasn’t sure what the kid was talking about exactly but whatever it was had Dean scared to death. Gabe knew anything to do with homosexuality was kept shrouded in secret and misinformation. Society looked down on anything that didn’t fit the American pie image of what constituted a normal relationship.

 “Look Dean, I’m not asking about your private life, I just wanted to know if he tried something.”

Dean nodded, “Yeah. I wanted to quit but Lucifer threatened me. I don’t know what to do.”

He placed a hand on the wary singer’s shoulder, “Dean, I can’t break your contract but think of it this way, you only have five more weekends to play at Starlight and then I can let you go. I won’t ask you to renew. I’d rather get rid of Luci than lose you but thems the breaks. I promise I’ll be there every night off stage to keep you safe.”

Dean laughed bitterly, “Safe…he tried to make me suck his dick! He wanted to rape me…been there done that don’t ever want to go through it again.” The angry singer stood up, “Don’t you tell anyone Gabriel, I’ll run so fast and so far no one will ever find me again.”

Gabriel was feeling even more of a piece of crap by the minute. The right thing to do was to let Dean go but from past experience with Lucifer things weren’t that simple.

“I’d never do that. I’ll let you in on a little secret; I’ve got a brother like you.”

Dean perked up upon hearing that, “Really?”

Gabe nodded, “Really. You aren’t the only one out there Dean.”

“D-do you still love him?”

“Damn right I do, Castiel is my brother and I’ll always stand by him. Where he chooses to stick his dick is no matter to me. I’ll stand by you too Dean. So what do you say, will you sing for me? I promise I’ll give you a generous bonus at the end.”

Dean was in tears but he agreed, “I’ll come and perform next Saturday but if he does anything…”

“He won’t get away with anything. Trust me.”

Dean did the only thing he could, trust a man he hardly knew.

……………….

Bobby was impressed with the supper Dean had whipped up, meatloaf, fried potatoes and asparagus. After polishing off a second helping he patted his belly and pushed away from the table.

“That was a fine meal Dean. I glad you’re moving in with cooking skills like that.”

Dean, not used to praise scoffed at the compliment. “It was nothing.”

Sam wiggled a stalk of asparagus at the best kisser on planet Earth, “It was delicious! I burn everything; I wish I could cook like you.”

Dean winked at him when Bobby wasn’t looking, “I’ll give you some lessons.”

“Sam, did you go through your old clothes and find any for Dean?”

Sam gestured to the piles of clothing sitting on the sofa, “Yeah, we found four pair of jeans, a bunch of t shirts, a couple sport shirts, a sport coat and even a few pair of sneakers and pair of dress shoes.”

Dean added, “Even a winter coat. All I need are boxers and socks. I’ll be able to pick some up at the menswear place in town.”

Sam brought up the subject of fixing up the Styleline sitting in the junk yard. Bobby agreed that would be a good vehicle for him and if they were willing to do the work then Bobby would supply the parts.

Afterward they all retired to the porch to have a cold drink. Bobby and the boys discussed all sorts of things, baseball, college, the weather, hunting, lightening bugs, cars and a bedroom for Dean among other things.

“I’ve got a storage room downstairs you can clean out. There is an old twin bed inside you can put together. There’s a half bath off the kitchen so you should be all set Dean, if you need to shower then use the one upstairs.”

Sam smiled like a big loony bird just thinking about the possibilities of Dean in a private room downstairs. He crossed his long legs to hide the instant erection trapped in denim.

Dean knew exactly what Sam was thinking, he playfully punched the teen on the shoulder, “This will great right Sammy? I get my own room, we fix up your car, I make some nice dinners and help Bobby out around here…it’s a win for everyone.”

Sam’s voice cracked, “Yeah, thanks Uncle Bobby.”

………………..

Sam and Dean hauled the last of the junk to a storage shed on the property. The tiny room now contained an old twin bed, a beat up dresser and a mirror with spots of silver off the back. An orange crate served as a nightstand and Sam had even found a lamp for Dean to use.

After putting extra linens on the bed the room didn’t look bad at all. There was no window but Dean didn’t care. It was his very own room and though in wasn’t with Sam it was safer like this.

Dean reached out and took Sam’s hand hanging by his side, “Its better like this Sammy. We won’t get in trouble; if I stayed upstairs with you stuff might happen.”

Sam touched the yellowing bruises down Dean’s strong jaw, “Lucifer did this?”

“You were listening?!” Dean jerked his hands away, “What else did you hear?”

Sam raised his chin, a defiant look on his face, “I heard everything and I won’t apologize for it.” He gave Dean a tentative hug, it was like holding a board in his arms, “I should go over to Starlight and beat up that bastard.”

Dean’s body went lax in Sam’s arms; he relented and hugged Sam right back. “I doubt you’ve ever been in a fight before.”

“No, but so what, I’m young, tall and strong. I could kick that geezer’s butt.”

Sam had what Dean started to think of as Sammy’s a bitch face, tight jaw, pursed lips and hard eyes. It varied sometimes but it always meant the same thing, the kid was getting his panties in a bunch.

“Babe, Lucifer would eat you alive. I know how to fight and I just…I froze. He’s kinda scary. Don’t worry, he’ll never get the drop on me again.”

 

 

Sam brushed his lips over Dean’s cheek, still afraid to initiate a kiss, “I wish you’d tell me who hurt you so bad and why you won’t show me.”

Dean clamped both hands on Sam’s pert ass and stood on tip toe to give him a long, dirty kiss, _“This will shut you up.”_ It worked, the only sound coming from Sam was little puppy whimpers. Dean shoved his tongue inside the warm wet mouth twining tongues with his boyfriend. _“Mmm…my boyfriend tastes good…wait, boyfriend? Yeah, I guess you are.”_

Sam made slurping sounds as he tried to keep up with Dean, _“I’m your boyfriend now…or at least I think I am.”_

The sound of heavy footsteps sounded down the hall. Dean released Sam quickly and went about filling the dresser with his new-old clothes. Bobby walked in to find two quiet teens doing their best not to look at each other.

“The room looks good. You boys made a silk purse out of a sow’s ear. Welcome to my home Dean.”

Dean turned, a genuine smile on his face, “Thanks for everything Bobby. This means more to me then you will ever know.”

…………………..

Sam humped the sheets with his dick slathered in hand cream. His imagination ran wild with conflicting thoughts of Dean fucking his ass and Sam fucking his. He had no idea exactly what a person needed to do to prepare for something like that but in Sam’s mind it was all perfect pleasure.

_“I’ll kiss all your scars you hide from me…suck your dick and rub it with cream then…then I don’t know but it’s gonna be sooo good…I-I love you…I’m your boy Dean…make me cum…oh dang…harder…harder!”_

Sam was the King of Quiet during his masturbation sessions. He thrust against the greasy sheet one last time spilling his seed between belly and bedding.

That night Sam fell asleep hugging a pillow. He pressed his nose into the softness breathing in the scent of the cheap aftershave Dean had used to cover up his unwashed state. It was mingled with sweat and the slight copper scent of the singer’s precious blood. The white cotton bore stains from the injuries suffered at the hands of Lucifer.

Sam decided to never wash this pillowcase. If Dean ever bolted as he had said to Gabriel, at least Sam would have this one special thing to remind him of the guy that stole his heart.

………………….

Dean stood outside Sam’s bedroom door listening to the squeak of the bedsprings. He knew exactly what his Sammy was doing and as much as Dean wanted too he didn’t dare go inside. Instead he listened, head against the door until things grew quiet.

He went back to his own room and prepared himself. First greasing his shaft well to soften the scar tissue, it was necessary to make it less painful.

Dean thought of Sam as he slowly stroked his shaft, the boy who had become his everything much too quickly. It was frightening, exhilarating and there was no turning back. He was in this for the long haul come Hell or high water.

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Boyfriend

Everyone quickly fell into a regular routine at the Singer home. Dean divided his time working either for Bobby or Milt while his wounds healed and two Saturday night performances passed by with no trouble from Lucifer simply because he was out of town. Dean didn’t care what the reason was as long as he didn’t have to face that monster of a boss.

On Sam’s last day of school Dean offering to drive him there, the singer didn’t have to ask twice. Sam grabbed his book bag and stampeded out the door.

Bobby had to jump out of the way to avoid getting run over from the teen, “I swear that kid is half horse, he’s going to knock me on my ass one of these days.”

Dean laughed but not because Bobby was especially funny. He immediately thought of the huge bulge in Sam’s pants every time he was near Dean. It was positively sinful. _“Half horse, well that explains a lot.”_

……………………

On the drive to school Sam had his hand resting next to Dean’s thigh, pinkie tucked underneath; he kept sneaking glances at the guy that stole his virgin heart. Dean was aware and enjoyed the attention. He didn’t dare tease Sam and destroy the kid’s already shaky confidence. Dean knew coming to terms with one’s sexuality was a long and difficult process.

The singer still hadn’t fully accepted himself or gotten over everything that had been done to him. He didn’t think he ever would, the traumas he endured left him scarred so deep that just surviving day to day was struggle. He thanked whoever was running the show in the clouds for giving him Sam. Waking up every morning no longer held pure dread; instead Dean’s thoughts were of seeing Sammy’s sunshine smile again.

Dean turned on the radio and “Earth Angel” by The Penguins came on. Dean winked at his own earth angel and began to sing.

 _Earth angel, earth angel_  
Will you be mine?  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you………

Sam’s felt his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. It was like a scene from a romantic movie with the heartthrob singing to his gal or in this case his guy. Driving down the road free and easy, a spring breeze flowing through the open windows and all the privacy the car afforded them.

 _Earth angel, earth angel_  
The one I adore  
Love you forever and ever more  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you……..

Dean placed his hand over Sam’s, steering one handed. He hoped Sam took the next words to heart.

Singing was a way for Dean to express his feelings without exposing his heart. Through music he hoped Sam would understand how much he really cared.

 _I fell for you and I knew_  
The vision of your loveliness  
I hope and pray that someday  
That I'll be the vision of your happiness

 _Earth angel, earth angel_  
Please be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you……

By the time the song ended Sam was a sweaty, trembling mess. Everything Sam felt was plain on his face and in his body language.  _“Do you love me Dean…cause I love you. Were you just singing or singing to my heart?”_

Dean let go of Sam’s sweaty hand, “It would have been better if I had my guitar. I noticed Bobby had an old acoustic guitar in that junk room, maybe I’ll play you a song.”

“I’d really like that Dean.” 

Sam got up the nerve to ask something that had been preying on his mind. His deep voice came soft as a kitten, “Dean, am I your boyfriend?” 

Dean grabbed his hand again and gave it a squeeze, “You sure are Sammy. I’m crazy about you.”

The teen blew out the breath he had been holding and placed his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh, “Oh thank goodness.”

“Remember we need to keep us a secret.”

“I know Dean…I know.” Sam dropped his head, hair blocking Dean’s view of his expression.

Dean suddenly turned the Bel Air off onto a country road and parked at the entrance of a farm field, trees hiding them on both sides. He pulled Sam over and kissed him until they were both absolutely breathless.

“Sam I don’t take stuff lightly, when I said you were my boyfriend I meant it.”

“I love you” was on the tip of Sam’s tongue but instead he smiled and said, “You make me so happy.”

The couple made out for awhile longer, Dean fending off Sam’s wandering hands. When Sam became noticeably frustrated and angry Dean stopped the tongue wrestling and grabbed something to drink from the back.

They shared a warm bottle of root beer more to wash the swapped spit from their mouths than from thirst. Dean looked at his wristwatch, started the car and pulled back onto the main road. The rest of the drive went quietly.

……………….

Sam was already an hour late for school. He was about to exit the car when Dean grabbed his hand.

 “I’ll pick you up at three. We can get ice cream to celebrate your summer off. Would you like that Sammy?” He looked over at his now boyfriend with hope. Sam had been quiet since getting rebuffed at the make out session. Dean leaned forward; he saw dimples and white teeth _. “Guess he’s not mad.”_

On the contrary, Sam was floating on a cloud, “Yeah Dean, I’d like that.” He nudged Dean and then blinked his eyes. “When I do that it means I just kissed you.”

Dean batted his long, dark lashes, “There, I just smothered you with kisses. I like this; it’s our own secret code!” Dean looked at his watch, “Geez you’re gonna get your ass chewed. I’ll pick you up at three Angel.”

Just like that Sam had a new secret nickname that turned him into a puddle of goo.

…………………….

Sam spent his day in a daze. Charlie could sense something important had happened but Sam wouldn’t spill the beans. Frustrated with her best friend, Charlie nagged Sam through lunch to share his secret. When he didn’t budge she finally gave up.

She flipped her ponytail smacking him in the face. Sam ignored her and instead concentrated on the bologna sandwich Bobby packed him for lunch. “Gross, I wish I had a PBJ instead.”

“Fine, keep your darn secret, from that goofy grin on your face I’m guessing it has something to do with the green eyed cutie pie.” Charlie knew to keep all mention of gender out of their conversation.

Sam only shrugged then changed the topic of conversation to his car. “Dean said my car should be done pretty soon. It needs body work but the engine is solid and just needed a good tune up.”

Charlie was too busy checking out the new girl to discuss the state of Sam’s car.

Sam glanced at the vivacious, tough looking blonde, “Her name is Meg right?”

Charlie smiled and waved. Meg dumped her lunch tray then waved back, a smirk on her face.

The smitten redhead gave a dreamy sigh, “Yeah, her name is Meg.”

………………….

The freshly labeled boyfriends sat two feet apart on a bench in front of Louie’s Sweet Treats, Dean with a scoop of blue moon and Sam a scoop of butter brickle.

Dean seemed to be on alert observing every person that walked by.  Sam was Dean watching until Dean caught him, “Stop staring at me Sam.”

Sam nervously rubbed his sweaty palm over his jeans, “Sorry, I was thinking about this morning, it was one of the best things that ever happened to me Dean.” He added, “So far.”

Dean whispered, “Sam, don’t talk about stuff like that in public.” Then he moved farther toward the edge of the bench.

Feelings hurt; Sam tossed the rest of his cone in the trash and went to sit in the car. Dean tossed his blue moon and took them back home. Music playing the whole way but this time there was no singing.

……………

Dean poked around under the hood of the Styleline, the metallic blue convertible was shaping up nicely.

“I think we can drive your lady back to the house Sam. I’ll take it over to Milt’s for the body work. He said I could work on her after work and all you need to pay for is paint. I’d like you to help me, how does that sound?”

Sam was busy watching Dean’s ass wiggle as he worked under the hood, _“Oh man, he has a nice butt I can tell; I wish he hadn’t worn a towel that night. This is horrible…I can’t think about anything else except Dean…Dean’s butt, his eyes, smile and his….”_

Dean tossed Sam the car keys and they bounced off the teen’s chest, “Earth to Sam.”

“Huh?” Sam picked up the keys, “You want to paint something?”

“I was talking about painting the car…never mind. Sometimes I don’t know what goes on in that head of yours.”

………………….

Bobby walked slowly around the Styleline and then checked under the hood. He poked around for a few minutes then slammed it shut. Sam and Dean waited for Bobby to give his approval or any advice.

He tipped back his ball cap and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief. “Good job boys. A little body work and she is good to go.” He waved his arm in the air, “My junkers are your junkers.”

Sam draped an arm across Dean’s shoulders, “Dean really did most of it and the rest he had to show me how.”

Dean looked up at his glorious dream of a boyfriend, “Come on Sam, you did a lot and anyway, that’s how you learn, by doing.”

Bobby let out a snort, “Well while you two are stroking each other’s egos I’m going to clean up and get ready.”

Very curious, Sam asked, “Ready for what?”

“I uh…I got a date with someone.” Bobby tried to escape before the questions started but Sam grabbed his sleeve.

“Who?”

“You’re gonna find out sooner or later, Ellen, your boss.” Bobby hurried into the house and left Sam to mull that over awhile.

Dean doubled over laughing at the reveal and the look on Sam’s face, “Holy crap, Sammy you look like you just ate a lemon!”

“Shut up Dean! This is weird, my boss and my uncle?”

Dean clapped him on the back, “Hey at least two lonely people found each other. You want Bobby to be happy right?”

Sam could hear Bobby singing off key through an open window. He couldn’t remember the last time his uncle was happy enough to do that. “Yeah your right, everyone needs to be loved.”

A half hour later Bobby left the house carrying a bouquet of wild daisies he picked from the stretch of meadow out back. He was dressed in a brown suit and his hair was neatly combed back.

Dean resisted the urge to whistle and catcall, he was pretty sure a ball cap would have appeared from thin air and Bobby would swat him.

……………………….

The boys sat on the porch swing eating cold pizza and drinking beer. It was a beautiful night, a gentle breeze and moon glow set the tone for romance.

The relative darkness made it much easier for them to talk openly. Sam tickled the back of his boyfriend’s neck causing Dean to shiver from the innocent contact. “You like it when I touch you I can tell.”

Dean placed his hand on Sam’s knee knowing this could go south pretty quick, “Yeah I do…only you though. I don’t like other people touching me.” Sam could hear the pain in his voice on the last sentence and it hurt Sam to the quick.

They rocked on the swing in companionable quiet sipping their beers. 

Sam tried again to get him to open up, “Dean, tell me about your past. I know some really bad things happened to you. I swear, cross my heart, I won’t judge you. I’m your boyfriend now and you can tell me anything.”

Dean bolted from the swing and into the kitchen; he came back with a bottle of whisky, sat on the porch steps and took a long draw. “You want to know, ok Sam I’ll tell you. I’ll tell as much as I can stand to remember.”

Sam wanted to sit next to him but Dean won’t allow it. Facing him as the darkest parts of his life were unveiled was just too much for Dean to handle.

He began with something very important, the heartbreaking event that set Dean’s downward spiral into motion. “When I was fifteen I fell head over heels for a new kid in my class. I just knew he was like me…I could feel it. It was the way Cas looked at me, as if I was the greatest thing since sliced bread. We became fast friends even though we so different…somehow, someway we found common ground.”

Dean took another swig from the bottle. “Our first kiss changed my life. My soul was laid bare.” He heard Sam punch the siding, “Don’t be jealous Sammy, I’m with you not him. You want me to keep talking or not?”

Sam wasn’t a violent person and didn’t go off half cocked but the thought of Dean having his life changing first kiss with this stranger had Sam raw with jealousy, “I didn’t know you were in love with this guy.”

“At the time I didn’t know what love really was. Cas was a crush, my first time, I lost my virginity to him, he lost his to me. Long story short we got caught with our pants down fucking like rabbits.”

Dean took another drink from the bottle, “I told Cas to run, he didn’t want to leave me so I screamed at him to go because…because he was good! When the cop came at us he finally ran away not because he was a coward but because I made him leave.”

 “Oh god…Dean what happened?”

“I got my ass kicked then dragged back to dad’s house where the cop told him exactly what he had seen. Dad kicked my ass on top of the beating I already got. It was the end of the school year, Castiel moved away with his parents and I never saw him again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Sam, it was for the best. Cas got to escape.”

Sam felt what came next would be dark, twisted and devastating for Dean but he needed to understand where all this pain and self loathing stemmed from. “What happened to you after that?”

Dean gave a laugh so cold and bitter it sent a chill down Sam’s spine.

“Better question would be what didn’t happen?” He finally turned toward Sam, “You sure you want to hear the rest?”

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Obsession

Lucifer parked his gloss black Alfa Romeo Spider on a heavily wooded gravel road just down from Singer’s Salvage and waited for Bobby to leave. He had little birdies all over town that kept him informed on the gossip in New Hope. Information was power and Lucifer used it to suit his needs. Many a town council member had been in his back pocket over the years.

Ellen had been overheard at the Cherry Pop bragging about her upcoming date that evening with Singer. This particular little birdie knew of Lucifer’s obsession with Dean Winchester and Lucifer rewarded him well for this information.

After Bobby’s truck passed by the club owner hiked it to the junk yard. He watched unseen as Sam and Dean sat together on the porch swing, then something happened to make Dean bolt from the swing and sit on the steps alone.

 _“Trouble in paradise”_ Lucifer had been at a low boil since finding out Dean had an eye for the young, handsome Sam Campbell. No amount of money or power could compete with what Sam had to offer.

Lucifer had become obsessed with their budding relationship. Thoughts of them together weighed heavy on his mind; he had difficulty eating, sleeping or conducting business. The other musicians and singers parading through Starlight held little interest for him except to fill his sexual needs.

Not one of them could hold a candle to Dean Winchester. His voice, body and gorgeous freckled face trumped whatever the others brought to the table. The more Dean eluded him the worst the obsession became.

………………….

Dean took another drink, the amber poison doing its job of getting him drunk enough to tell the rest of his horror story to Sam.

“I got kicked out, dad couldn’t stand the thought of me dick deep in some blue eyed pretty boy. I quite school because I couldn’t fight the world on my own. Sam, I was afraid they would kill me.”

“Who?”

“Everyone.”

“I packed up what little I had and left that fucking hell hole. I hit the big city with only the money I took from the coffee can of emergency money dad kept on top the fridge. There was enough for a tank of gas and two nights at a motel, some quick choices had to be made. The motel owner propositioned me for an extra nights stay…he said his old lady wouldn’t suck his cock and I sure had some pretty, cock sucking lips.” Dean was half way through the bottle now. He took one more drink as if to wash away the memory and taste of the disgusting man.

“You did it?”

Dean turned to glare at the teen, “What the fuck do you think? Sam I turned tricks to make a living. Right off the tail of losing my virginity to Cas.” He turned back toward the junk yard, “Wanna think that over for awhile before I go on or have you heard enough about me?”

Sam lifted the intoxicated singer to his feet, “Yeah I want to hear the rest,” he grabbed Dean’s face and looked him in the eye, “I’m not judging you either, seems like plenty of people did that to you already. Let’s go inside Dean.”

…………………….

Lucifer fought the urge to rush inside and stop whatever it was they were planning. He imagined they were about to fuck like rabbits. It was too much for the crazy jealous man; Lucifer slunk back to his car and headed back to his house to drink heavily and think some very dark thoughts.

……………………

Sam helped Dean strip down to his boxers and tucked him in bed. He kicked off his sneakers and slipped under the covers fully clothed then waited for whatever Dean was willing to share.

Dean rolled his head on the pillow, fixing bloodshot eyes on Sam, “I got arrested.”

Sam spoke to Dean softly, carefully as if he was a scared child that could bolt at any second, “Oh my honey, I’m so sorry.”

“I got stuck in Mendella Mental Hospital instead of jail though, I was underage and the judge figured they could fix my deviant behavior.” Dean balled up the blanket in both fists as his body shook all over, “They fixed me real good.”

“What did they do?”

“Aversion therapy,” Dean closed his eyes, he couldn’t look at Sam. He never told a living soul what happened to him at Mendella, but he decided this was the right time with the right person to share the painful memories.

Sam was almost afraid to ask, “What is aversion therapy?”

“The docs would strap me in a chair and show me slides of good looking guys in swim suits or sometimes nude, if I got a…you know…reaction to the pictures the doctor would give me a shock. First they hooked the electrodes to my head and that went on for awhile, day after day until they decided I was fighting the cure so the doctors decided to get more aggressive.”

Sam pressed tight against Dean wrapping him up in an embrace. He didn’t quite know what to say and hoped his presence was enough to help. At this point he worried words would sound hollow.

Dean developed a heartbreaking stutter, “S-Sam, they started putting the electrodes on m-my…” Dean didn’t finish, he really didn’t need to. Sam knew exactly what he was trying to say. Sam cupped his face and murmured, “I understand. You don’t have to go on if you don’t want to.”

“Y-yes I do, I wanna finish this.”Dean bravely continued, “Over a year t-this went on…when they weren’t torturing me down t-there the orderlies took turns fucking me. I j-just wanted to die.” He took several deep breaths exhaling sharply to get his speech in order, “Eventually I was put on medication, I couldn’t get an erection even if I wanted. My m-mind and body was gone.” _“Stop stuttering damn it…get a hold of yourself Winchester.”_

Sam stroked his large hands over Dean’s hair and back as he kissed his cheeks and forehead.

Dean extricated himself from the embrace and tossed off the bedding. “Now you can why I’ve waited so long to let you see me naked.” The singer tugged his boxers down, “take a good look.”

Sam was shocked to see Dean’s genitals, inner thighs and perineum were covered in faint circular burn scars but he maintained his cool. The teen quietly began exploring every single inch of flesh between his boyfriend’s legs. Sam would gingerly touch a scar then place a butterfly light kiss upon it. It wasn’t sexual in nature but rather to show Dean how beautiful he was scars and all. When Sam was done he rested his head on Dean’s chest.

Dean waited for Sam to say something, anything at all about his scars or his past. The quiet drove him crazy. “Sam, please tell me what you’re thinking, I really need to know.”

Sam answered calmly, “I think all those people that hurt you deserve to burn in Hell right after the same pain is inflicted on them. Dean, you are the strongest person I’ve ever met and perfect in my eyes.” _“I love you Dean.”_

 _“I love you Sammy.”_ That was what Dean wanted to tell the hazel eyed angel looking at him with longing. “Thanks Sammy, that means a lot coming from you.”

Sam draped a long leg over the inebriated singer’s hips. “Is this ok?”

It felt better than ok, it felt safe, loving and exciting all at the same time but in true Dean fashion his answer was, “Yeah.”

Sam took it farther, he settled between Dean’s thighs then started rubbing their cocks between sweaty, hard bellies.  Dean wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s ass pushing up for more friction.

Sam tried to hold back but it felt so incredibly good to finally have dick to dick contact with another male the seventeen year old quickly ejaculated a warm, slippery puddle between them. It spurred Dean on to finish right after, fluids mingling leaving a musky scent of sex in the small, hot room.

It didn’t end there; they playfully wrestled with each other afterward sliding around until they were covered in semen and sweat. Kissing, biting, licking, both desperate for more, Dean ended up stretched out on Sam’s back, hot dogging his ass crack. Sam was hard as a rock again as Dean’s vein covered erection grazed his sensitive hole over and over.

Sam begged to be fucked but instead Dean grasped his dick jerking furiously until he brought his virginal boyfriend to another climax. By the end of the exhausting evening of booze, heartbreaking confessions and orgasmic exploration the teens were spent.

_“I’m gonna say it...gotta say it because I can’t lose him…can’t lose my Sammy.”_

“Sam, I …”

The sound of Bobby’s old truck rumbling down the driveway sent Sam running from the bedroom, up the stairs and into the bathroom to shower away the evidence. Dean shut his door and waited for Bobby to head upstairs and Sam leave the shower so he could also wash away the evidence of their not so dry humping.

The moment to say “I love you” was gone. Maybe it was for the best. At least that was what Dean told himself.

……………….

The next morning was understandably awkward. In the light of day everything that had been said and done the night caused Dean to feel raw and exposed. He dealt with his feelings by acting gruff and overtly masculine. Sam noticed and became shyer and more withdrawn.

Lucky for them Bobby was too preoccupied with thoughts of Ellen to notice.

The boys left for their prospective jobs, Sam for a shift at the Lucky Strike Bowl-a-rama and Dean to perform at the Starlight. Sam was proud to drive his car for the first time. It ran smoothly and sure it had some dents but those would be taken care of soon enough.

…………………..

On the way to the Starlight Club Sam kept the radio off hoping they could talk about the night before. Dean glanced over at his pretty driver waiting for Sam to be the first to say something.

“Dean, I’m glad you opened up to me last night, I want you to know I’m always here to listen.”

The singer turned to look out the open window as they passed a cherry orchard bathed in the light of a stunning sunset. It reminded him that there was so much beauty in the world although no sunset could hold a candle to Sam. Dean asked softly, “So the scars really don’t bother you?”

“No, I think of them as battle scars. I claimed each one last night with a kiss.”

Dean placed a hand on Sam’s thigh as he continued watching out the window.

 “Dean, do the scars hurt?”

“The one on my dick does sometimes if it gets hard and I don’t rub it with balm to loosen up the scar tissue. Otherwise it works just fine.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile, “It worked fine last night. He added shyly, “You have a really big one.”

Jealous Dean snapped, “Oh yeah, how many dicks have you seen to know mines a big one?”

Sam wasn’t afraid to snap right back, “In the boy’s locker room and showers I see plenty of them, you jerk!”

“Oh, that’s right. Sorry.”

They pulled behind the Starlight and once the coast was clear Sam gave Dean a quick peck on the lips, “I’ll pick you up at eleven.”

Dean could tell Sam found the place exciting with all the lights and glitter. The front lot was full of nice cars and the sound of music drifted out the doors. He gave the wide eyed teen a playful nudge, “You wanna come in and take a look?”

“No I have to get to work, but maybe after?” Sam was simultaneously pouting and giving Dean the puppy eyes, an impossible combination to resist.

 _“What a sexy bitch he is.”_ “Sure babe, anything you want.”

……………………….

Starlight was packed which wasn’t all that surprising considering college was out for the summer and legal agers flooded in for beer and entertainment.

Gabriel kept his word and after announcing each act he kept Lucifer under a watchful eye. He was surprised how well his partner was behaving. Lucifer ignored the talent leaving it all up to Gabe. Instead he worked the floor pressing the flesh with those he deemed most important to their business.

When Dean walked out on stage and took the microphone Lucifer didn’t even look his way. A very relieved Dean greeted the crowd to applause and whistles. He was feeling more confidence now that his perverted boss was ignoring him.

The singer was dressed in black slacks, crisp white shirt and checkered black and white vest over top. He left the shirt collar open to show a hint of skin and left the rest to the imagination. Dean knew he looked damn good.

“Hey guys and gals thanks for coming out to the Starlight this evening. I’ve got a nice opening number especially for the ladies.” He winked and the women went wild.

Dean crooned “When I Fall In Love” to the audience. The singer knew panties were dripping and dicks were twitching. On stage with all adoring eyes on him Dean felt powerful and self assured.

………………….

Lucifer hid in his office. Pants down and cock out he heard the singer’s voice drift through the door and filling his mind with all sorts of wicked thoughts. _._

_“Not yet…not yet.”_

TBC

A/N- The next chapter will move things ahead quite a bit in the story.

A/N-  Before the American Psychiatric Association (APA) declassified homosexuality as a mental disorder in 1973, aversion therapy was used routinely in hopes that it would prevent or eliminate homosexual behavior. Shock devices were used by therapists treating homosexual patients, and some of them were even available for use in the convenience of your own home.

In the more brutal therapy sessions, the shock was delivered directly to the male patient’s genitals every time the patient experienced any form of positive response to the slides being shown to him.

In the 1940s, homosexuals were also involuntarily committed to psychiatric facilities by their families, with the hospitals promising that the patient would eventually leave the facility cured of their “sexual illness.” Not only were they not allowed to leave, but they were often subjected to cruel and inhumane treatments, including castrations, torture drugs, shock therapy, and lobotomies.

Ultimately, the fate of the lobotomy would be decided by a pill. In 1954, a new drug called Thorazine began to make its way through state mental hospitals and was initially marketed as a chemical lobotomy. With a viable alternative now in hand that didn’t require surgery, the medical community turned definitively against lobotomy.

 

 


	10. Rite of Passage

Dean’s ego got a much needed stroking that night during his performance at Starlight. On stage he was a rock and roll star, a crooner and a sex symbol. Dean had been used and abused for years because of his tender age and pretty face but when Dean was performing he was in control and embraced the applause and adoration from the audience of strangers. It made the teen feel powerful and in control.

 Dean felt maybe life wasn’t so bad after all. The crooked and painful path Dean was forced upon through no fault of his own had grown easier to navigate with Sammy at his side. For once in his life Dean was feeling hopeful for the future.

…………………

Backstage Gabriel met Dean with an ear to ear grin, “What are you doing kid? Don’t you hear them calling for an encore?” The bossy night club owner pushed the singer back toward the stage. Give ‘em what they want Deano.”

Dean gave the audience exactly what they wanted. A song that was slow and dreamy to calm down the ladies. He wondered how many erections had popped up under all those little round tables. Dean got a thrill just knowing the effect he had on the human libido. ‘

 _“I wonder how many so-called hetero guys I’ve turned on.”_ Despite having a generally low opinion of himself Dean was quite aware of his good looks. Still the most handsome and rich guy in the joint could have asked Dean out and he would have turned him down. Except for Sam, he had no feelings sexual or otherwise for any other human before Sam Campbell rolled his way into Dean’s heart.

By the end of his song the stage was littered with match books and napkins with hastily written names and numbers upon them. He was at the moment just a twinkle of an ever growing star.

 ………………..

Sam parked his convertible in the Starlight back lot and waited for. When it was half past eleven Sam got sick of waiting and his curiosity was getting the best of him. He looked older because of his height but that didn’t mean the seventeen year old wouldn’t get carded.

“ _Nothing ventured, nothing gained.”_

 He tried sneaking in the back way but was immediately stopped by a bouncer who looked strong enough to toss Sam out on his ass.

The fire plug of a man growled, “Where to you think you’re going cupcake?”

Sam straightened to his full height and said with a straight face, “I’m an assistant to one of the singers.”

Ned eyeballed the tall drink of water with the sweet face, “Oh yeah, what singer?”

“Dean Winchester.” Sam started to sweat like a pig in July as the bouncer gave him the once over. Sam was still in his bowling shirt complete with nametag and his cologne was eau de onion rings. All in all there wasn’t a single thing that made him look like someone in the biz. In fact Sam didn’t even know what a singer would need an assistant for.

“So what’s your name assistant?”

“Sam.”

Wait here Sam, I’ll check with Winchester. But if you’re lying to me…”

“I’m not I swear!” Sam had such a sincere expression that Ned didn’t think the kid was capable of fibbing.

“I’ll be right back.”

……………………..

Dean just about jumped out of his skin when Ned walked backstage and tapped him on the shoulder. It wasn’t like the bouncer to leave his post. “What’s up Ned?”

He gave Dean the once over taking in the much too pretty singer with a look of disdain, “Winchester, there is some tall kid out back that says he’s your assistant, his name is Sam. Dollars for doughnuts he’s not legal age to even be in here.”

 _“Sammy’s here!”_ Dean played it cool, “Sam is of age not that it’s any of your beeswax Ned. Send him back.”

“Ok Winchester but if Mr. White or Mr. Wing finds out I’m blaming you.”

……………………..

Lucifer was in his private parlor having a friendly game of poker with some of his associates. He didn’t really think of these men as friends but they were a safe group as all held their own dirty little secrets. If one fell the others would follow. The large double doors were propped open to the main room so Lucifer could still keep somewhat of an eye on things. Two body guards standing outside the doors kept the public at bay.

When Dean passed by the double doors with Sam Campbell following behind him like a giant puppy Lucifer was furious. He didn’t show it on his face of course, the man had perfected hiding his emotions from others. It took every last bit of will not to charge over and punch Sam right in the kisser.

The man knew there was no way to compete with Sam’s youth, size and good looks. It rankled Lucifer to find that money couldn’t buy everything he wanted.

Lucifer stood abruptly and tossed his cards on the table, “Excuse me gentlemen but I have something to attend to, please play on without me.”

…………………….

Sam looked around at the other diners dressed in their finery then tugged at the front of his sweaty bowling shirt with a frown on his face, “I look pretty bad Dean. Everyone one here looks so nice and smells good too. I stink like fryer grease.”

Dean thought the exact opposite; he leaned toward the center of the table and spoke low, “You are the best looking guy here hands down. I’d take you over any of these swells and besides, I love the smell of fryer grease. Maybe you should start dabbing it behind your ears.”

Sam burst out laughing, drawing attention from the surrounding diners. Dean shushed his boyfriend as he held back his own laughter.

The server brought over their meals placing the plates of rib eye and baked potatoes in front of them. She set both butter and sour cream on the table then refilled their apple juice in wine glasses.

Suzette smiled broadly at Sam, “Dean, where have you been hiding your handsome friend?” She ran a nail over the teen’s bulging bicep, “Mmm, so tall, is everything else in proportion?”

 _“Yeah everything is in proportion you slut.”_ That was what Dean wanted to say, instead he said, “Sorry Suzy, Sam is already taken by a cute little redheaded gal.” Dean knew she hated being called Suzy.

Suzette pouted, “Oh darn it, all the cute ones are taken.” She turned her attention to Dean, “What about you cowboy? Have any plans after dinner?”

Dean took her hand and looked up at the young woman with big, soulful green eyes, “Yeah, I’m meeting my girlfriend. Sorry. You’re so pretty I bet there are at least dozen guys in the joint wishing you’d flirt with them.”

She tugged her hand away, “Well forget you both then. I’ve got other tables.” She flicked her hair back and with chin up, Suzette left the two best looking guys in the place to look for easier game.

Dean couldn’t help but tease his real date, “Deer in the headlights…oh man Sammy you are too much!”

Sam focused his attention on the delicious looking food in front of him, “its not funny jerk. I don’t know what to say when stuff like that happens.”

“That’s what yah got me for.”

The teen cut off a piece of expensive steak and held it up, “Dean you can’t afford this.”

The singer with the huge appetite was already partway through his meal, “Damn, this is some good meat and the steak ain’t so bad either.” He gave Sam a wink, “No worries, I get a freebie meal on the weekend. The kitchen is open until midnight on Fridays and Saturdays. We just squeaked in there, enjoy it babe.”

……………………..

Gabriel punched his partner in the shoulder none too lightly, “ Luci, you were doing so well and now I find you staring at Dean and his pretty friend.”

Lucifer snapped out of his dark thoughts of Sam Campbell, “What? I was just standing here observing the dining room, making sure everything is going smoothly.”

A sucker appeared from seemingly thin air; Gabriel opened the cherry treat and popped it in his mouth. “Come on, tell the truth and shame the Devil.”

The blonde lost his composure, Gabriel had that effect on him.  “I hate it when you say that. Just leave me the fuck alone Gabe.” Lucifer pushed past the smirking little man and grabbed an attractive bus boy on his way back to the office. One he could bend over his desk and pretend the kid was Dean.

………………………

Sam splashed his hands around the water as Dean swam beneath grabbing at his bare legs and occasionally his crotch, “Where are you Dean…come on I’m gonna get you!” Sam was suddenly pulled down just as Dean popped up.

Bathed in summer moonlight and jewel-like water drops beaded over his smooth skin like delicate decoration, Dean reminded Sam of a demigod from one of Bobby’s mythology books too much of an unearthly beauty to be completely human.

“You are beyond special Dean, inside and out.”

Choked up, Dean only managed, “As long as you think so Sammy.”

The unspoken passed between them. This was the night Dean would take everything Sam had offered. Both were ready to venture further into uncharted waters cementing their bond forever.

…………………….

Sam stared up at the starry sky while he slowly stroking his dick. The beach setting seemed the perfect spot to lose his virginity to Dean. This place had been the scene of their budding romance just a few short months ago.

  _“This is it…I won’t be a virgin anymore. I’ll tell Dean how I feel, that I love him…oh god, how I love him.”_ Just the thought of loving Dean with a heart full to bursting sent Sam into joyful orgasmic spasms as he called out Dean’s name.

…………………..

Dean had gone to the car to retrieve a tube of salve from his coat pocket. On the way back he became so nervous and excited just thinking about being balls deep in Sam tight, pink ass that he tripped over his own two feet landing on his hands and knees just a few yards from his target.

There was Sam twisting like a fish on a hook, moaning, pumping his hips and calling Dean’s name. Dean approached on hands and knees, swollen dick dripping along the sand as his went. _“You are gonna get it tonight big boy.”_

……………………

Lazy clouds drifting across the moon sent the lovers into alternating darkness and light. Dean took his time covering Sam with kisses while lightly petting his boyfriend’s virgin hole.

Sam sighed as two slick fingers breeched the muscle working slowly inside his body. With so many sensations happening all at one time, lips and teeth, tongue and fingers, Dean’s deep voice whispering gentle words of praise and adoration in his ear, Sam was a trembling mess.

Dean pulled out his fingers then worked his knees between his beauty’s thighs. Sam let them fall open giving access to anything he desired.

Sam let out a wanton moan and begged, “Please Dean I need you so bad.”

Dean didn’t hesitate; lining his cock up with Sam’s twitching hole, he pushed until the large head popped inside. The loud gasp Sam made spurred Dean on to slowly work his length inside the snug sheath until he had no more to give.

Their eyes locked, Sam’s filled with tears and Dean’s with determination. An almost unperceivable rocking motion began. Dean kept his gaze on the now former virgin looking for signs of distress above and beyond the burn and stretch of a first time fuck. For such a big boy the mewling sounds Sam made were a sensual surprise.

The rocking turned to long, hard strokes, Dean’s balls clapped against the teen’s hard ass drowning out the sound of crashing waves. It was their little world and nothing else mattered.

Dean wished he could have lasted much longer but between Sam meeting him thrust for thrust and the downright filthy sounds the leggy teen was making combined with slick, tight heat was too much for him. Dean dropped the leg over his shoulder and hugged his arms around Sam.

“I’m ready Sammy…come with me babe…please,” Dean let out a strangled sounding, “I love you!”

Sam pinned him, long legs wrapping around Dean’s torso as he bore down on the long cock deep inside him as the head caught over and over something mysterious, causing him to come completely undone.

“Dean…oh god, s-so good…love you so much,” a shudder traveled through Sam one last time before his body went limp in his lover’s arms.

…………………..

Dean’s eyes fluttered open to find himself on the beach, wrapped up in an old blanket with Sam’s long arms and legs circling his body. The sun was just rising, if he hadn’t been afraid of them getting caught Dean would have taken the time to enjoy this moment.

Sam felt his boyfriend’s movements; he woke to find Dean staring at him with a smile on his face.

“Mornin’ Sammy, how do you feel?”

Sam answered softly, “Sore, happy, in love.” He traced a finger along Dean’s strong jaw, “Did you mean it?”

“What?”

“That you love me.”

“Yeah, I love you.”  Dean sat up, resting his arms on his knees, “I’ve wanted to say that for awhile but I had to be sure.”

“Sure of what, that you loved me?”

“No, I had to be sure that you would love me back.”

Before Dean knew it Sam had him flat on his back again, peppering his face with wet kisses before reaching Dean’s plush lips. They rolled around playfully fighting for dominance. Their early start back was waylaid by a sloppy sucking and very gentle fucking.

The young lovers forged an unbreakable bond that night on the beach. Sam went through a rite of passage. Sam knew exactly who he was now, a man who loved men or more to the point one in particular, Dean Winchester.

…………………..

Bobby couldn’t believe the change in Dean. He knew the kid used humor and booze to mask a deep pain. Bobby didn’t know what had happened but he was glad to finally meet the real Dean Winchester. Relaxed and optimistic, Dean greeted each morning with a newfound happiness.

While Sam and Dean had been very close before, the pair now seemed attached at the hip. It was all the boys could do to peel themselves away from the other. They took turns driving each other to work and when not helping Bobby or sharing a family meal with him, the pair would take off for hours at a time coming back with ear to ear grins.

Bobby didn’t question their mutual happiness. Sometimes it was best to just let the unknown stay a mystery.

………………….

Once his contract was up Dean left Starlight. Lucifer hadn’t bothered him the last few weeks Dean worked but the man always seem to be staring at him. Dean had spent two years locked up in an asylum, he knew what real danger looked like and Lucifer was as dangerous as they come. The man seemed to be biding his time like a still snake waiting for just the right time to strike.

………………..

Dean showed up at Gabriel’s office that night to collect his final pay. The owner handed Dean an envelope stuffed with cash. The singer opened the flap and was astonished to find the amount inside.

Gabe got a real kick over the singer’s facial expression, “Close your mouth Dean, you might catch a fly.”

The nineteen year old hadn’t held that amount of money before. His hands trembling, Dean looked into the twinkling eyes of Gabriel and knew this was no joke, “This is five hundred dollars! Are you sure?”

“I call it hazard pay for what Lucifer did to you. Don’t worry, I took it out of his cut of the profits. Its time Luci gets hurt where it counts, the wallet.”

Gabe looked around his office, “Now if I could figure out how to get his name off this place I’d be in Heaven. I have half a mind to let him buy me out; maybe I’ll head out to California and open my own joint sans partner. If I ever do I’m taking you with me Dean. You are too talented to hide your light under a bushel.”

“Thanks Mr. Wing.”

“Gabe.”

“Thanks Gabe, maybe someday we’ll all get what we want.”

Gabriel clapped Dean on the back, “How about you tuck that money in your pocket and I’ll treat you to one last freebie in dining room. Order whatever you want.”

Dean felt is belly rumble, “I thought you’d never ask. Are you joining me?”

Gabriel was always up for grub although no one could figure out where the little guy put it all. “Of course, I think I’ll have the lobster.”

………………………

Sam promised Ellen he’d stay late and close up the register for her. It was better a male stay after closing than one of the girls. He was happy to help. Sam rolled on inside after delivering a to-go order just as Charlie shooed out the last customer inside and locked the door.

The redhead was flying high as a cloud since befriending Meg Masters. Charlie grabbed her purse then stood on tiptoe to give Sam a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks for closing.”

He gave Charlie’s ponytail a playful tug, “No problem. I’m picking up Dean at Starlight but that’s not for another hour. I have time to kill.”

“I thought he was done with that place?”

“He is, Dean went to get his final paycheck and say goodbye to Mr. Wing and a few people he knows there.” Sam rolled his eyes, an amused look on his face, “Oh, and he wanted one more free meal. I imagine Dean ordered everything on the menu.”

Charlie nudged her buddy with her elbow, “So how is lover boy?”

Sam hadn’t revealed a single thing about his love life with Dean but somehow Charlie just knew. When she teased him Sam only smiled with no confirmation or denial.

Thoughts of the blowjob Dean gave him late last night made Sam blush all over, _“Don’t think about sex, don’t think about sex, don’t…”_

“Hey, Earth to Sam.”

“Dean is just fine thank you.”

Charlie swatted him on the ass, “Someday you’ll fess up.” The redhead bounced out the back door leaving Sam to close on his own.

…………………………

After a meal of steak and lobster with chocolate lava cake for dessert, Dean was completely stuffed to the gills.

There was nothing else for him to do but wait on one of the benches out back for Sam to pick him up.

 Dean felt relieved to be done with Starlight. There would be other places to sing and play his guitar. For now he was satisfied with an audience of one, his Sammy. He was crazy in love and that was the best feeling in the world. Dean knew things could happen; life could throw a curve ball at any minute but that didn’t stop him from dreaming of their future together.

A familiar voice came from the darkness, “Penny for your thoughts pretty boy.” Lucifer stepped out from the shadows; he staggered a bit before plopping down next to Dean. He slurred, “Waiting for Samantha to pick you up?”

Dean growled, “None of your business.”

Lucifer started giggling then let out a snort, “You’ll be waiting a long time.”

…………………..

Sam walked across the joined back lot of the Cherry Pop and Lucky Strike to his car. It was dark and the place was dead save for an old car parked several spaces away. The only thing on Sam’s mind was getting to Dean as quick as he could.

The sound of heavy footsteps on gravel came from behind him, Sam turned to find a man standing in the dark just a few yards away. While fumbling for his keys in his pocket Sam took the last two strides to his car door.

Alastair dragged the baseball bat through the gravel as he slowly approached, “Where do you think you’re going Sammy boy. I haven’t gotten to play with you yet.”

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. I Walk the Line

Alastair swung for Sam but the teen was too quick for him. He stepped out the way and the bat landed hard against the headlight of the Styleline sending a spray of glass across the gravel. One foot closer and Sam would have had a shattered kneecap.

Forgetting Sam’s youth, size and strength they were equally matched even though Alastair was a skilled fighter. Sam launched himself at the attacker knocking him to the ground but not before he took a bat to the forearm. Grabbing a rock with his useable hand, Sam slammed it against the crooked faced man’s temple over and over. Once he was sure the stranger was out, Sam rolled flat on his back.

Pain throbbed though his broken arm and when Sam stood up he cried out as it dangled uselessly at his side. He limped inside the diner to call the police.

………………….

Dean wasn’t thinking of himself when he stood over Lucifer barking at the man with the drunken smirk on his face, “What the fuck does that mean, what about Sam?” He grabbed the blonde by his suit jacket and shook him until Lucifer shoved him off.

“You shouldn’t have rejected me Dean. If you think you can ever live in this town and not play ball you got another thing coming.”

Dean staggered back, anger turned to desperation, “What did you do?”

Lucifer winked, “I didn’t do anything.”

Dean dashed back inside Starlight light to call Bobby.

……………………

The drive to the hospital was quiet until around half way there. Sam had been taken to St. Sebastian Hospital for his broken arm. Bobby had picked up Dean and headed straight there.

Bobby was gruff and to the point, “What is going on Dean? There is not a person in this world that would want to harm Sam for any reason. Does this have anything to do with that shady club you worked at?”

Dean kept his eyes to the window watching Bobby’s reflection; the man had a less than pleasant look on his face. “Dunno.”

“Well didn’t one of the owners rough you up?”

“I never said that.”

“Sam did.”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t want Sam mixed up in your crap Dean. You’ve been good for Sam but the kid has just one more year of high school and he’s got a scholarship coming his way. He wants to have an education, a career and God knows he deserves it.”

Dean closed his eyes as if that would protect him from an answer that would hurt deeply, “You want me to leave?”

Bobby sighed, “I know you two are like brothers and it would break Sam’s heart if you left but…”

“But it would be better for Sam if I weren’t there.”

“I didn’t say that. I don’t know what the answer is Dean. If you can make sure Sam won’t get hurt again from problems you dragged home with you I’d like you to stay. Do you understand Sam is my first priority?”

“He’s mine too.”

Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder, “Then it’s settled, you stay and just make sure Sam is protected. If you can assure that we are good as gold.”

The trouble was Dean couldn’t assure Sam’s safety if he stayed.

……………………

Dean slept on top the covers as Sam rested next to him tucked under a clean blanket. Bobby didn’t question why Dean wanted to sleep in Sam’s room. He knew they were close and figured Dean was acting the big brother. It was fine by him, it had been a long night and for once Bobby shut off his alarm clock to sleep in a few extra hours.

He took one last peek inside of Sam’s room. Sam was knocked out from painkillers, a heavy cast on his arm resting next to him. His face had scratches and an ugly bruise, Bobby was thankful it wasn’t worse. He had talked to the cop who arrested Alastair. The attacker was still out like a light in the hospital. When Bobby learned the man had a baseball bat he shuddered at the thought of his boy in that sort of danger.

…………………….

Dean woke to Sam squeezing his hand. Rolling his head on the pillow he saw a pair of foxtail eyes watching him, “Hey Sammy love, how do you feel?”

The teen croaked, “Lousy.” He squeezed Dean’s hand again, “While I was fighting that guy all I could think about was…if I die I won’t be able to tell you I love you again.” Sam closed his pretty peepers and sighed, “I love you.”

Dean felt his heart break into a thousand little pieces knowing what was coming. “I love you too Sammy. I always will, never forget that.”

…………………….

Sam spent a month doing not much of anything. He was no help to Bobby in the junk yard and Bobby wasn’t keen on his boy out there lugging around a heavy cast and reinjuring himself. Dean did the work of two with no complaints, when he wasn’t working at Milt’s place Dean was fussing over Sam.

July and August were spent with the two making quiet, gentle love under the stars whenever possible. Dean treated his boyfriend with all the tender loving care that had been missing in his own life.

When the first day of Sam’s senior year rolled around the cast was off and the teen was eager to get going. After graduation he was taking that scholarship to Stanford University way out in California and planned on Dean coming with him.

Sam was extra chatty at breakfast. “Dean don’t you wanna drop me off?”

“Naw, let Bobby drive you there and back. I have a late shift at Milt’s.” Dean kept twisting the hell out of a cloth napkin the whole way through breakfast.

Sam knew something was wrong and he planned on quizzing Dean after supper. Today he’d see Charlie, start his new classes and take one step closer to freedom with his boyfriend. Sam wanted to hang onto this feeling forever.

……………………..

Dean spent the better part of the morning writing letters to everyone that mattered, Sam, Bobby and Milt.

_Milt,_

_I want to thank you for giving someone like me a chance. The job meant a lot to me and even though I want to stay circumstances have changed and I have to leave town._

_Dean_

_……………………_

_Bobby,_

_I thought about what you said. Sam does deserve good things and never deserved that busted arm. I admit it; I caused the injury as sure as I swung the bat myself because of the man I was working for. I can’t assure Sam’s safety as long as I’m in town so I’ve decided to move on._

_Thank you Bobby for allowing me into your home and trusting me just on Sam’s word. At least for a little while I got to feel what it was like to have a family and that’s worth its weight in gold._

_All I want is the very best for Sammy. I know you’ll make sure of that._

_Dean_

_…………………………_

Those were the easy letters to write. Dean sat there at Sam’s desk staring down at a blank piece of paper. How does a man tell someone the only person he loves in whole world he’s leaving and it’s for the best without breaking his tender lover’s heart? The man that took Sam’s virginity and pledged his undying love was now leaving him high and dry. He hoped Sam didn’t hate him after this, Dean hated himself enough for the both of them.

………………………..

Sam bounded up the stairs two at a time in his rush to get his homework done before supper. When he sat at his desk he spotted the plain envelope with his name written in a beautiful cursive. Thinking it was a love letter from Dean; the teen ripped the flap open and excitedly opened the letter.

_Dear Sam,_

_By the time you read this I’ll be long gone._

_The reason I left is because I am the reason you were attacked. Even though I didn’t swing the bat it was still my fault. My association with the owner from Starlight, the one that attacked me, was the one that set you up. I should have known and I should have protected you. As long as I’m living in this town I feel you’re in danger and I love you too much to put you in harms way._

_Promise me you’ll stay in school and grab that scholarship. You are too much of a smarty pants to live in this stagnant little town. Make something of yourself, don’t end up like me._

_Don’t ever think I left because I stopped loving you. That would be impossible, there is nothing in this world that could stop the way I feel about you. You showed me how to open my heart, love and trust again. That’s about the greatest gift a guy can get._

_Maybe someday there will be an “us” again. I’m not asking you to wait for me though Sammy, you deserve someone better, someone that can be the person you’ve needed all along._

_Love Always,_

_D_

_xoxo_

………………….

Sam drifted through his last year of high school. He kept up his grades, worked as much as he was able and prepared for his move to California. Charlie spent hours listening to Sam alternately rant and curse over Dean and as many hours listening to him cry and wonder if there was something he could do to find him out in that big, wide world.

Sam became withdrawn and as hard as Bobby tried to pull him back out of the shell he had been in before meeting Dean Winchester nothing seemed to help. It wasn’t until after graduation that Sam emerged slowly from his self imposed solitude.

Bobby spent a lot of time wondering exactly how close Sam had been to Dean. He finally got to meet Charlie and though Bobby loved the redhead’s can-do attitude and perky personality he felt she acted more like a pesky little sister to Sam than a girlfriend. The man once again decided not to over think the situation; some things were best left unknown.

………………………

Dean wandered for awhile living off the money given to him by Gabriel and his last paycheck from Milt. When a man slept in his car and lived on cheap diner food he could go on traveling for a long time.

He picked up little gigs here and there or did odd jobs to afford a motel room on occasion to shower and wash his clothes. It had been a lifestyle Dean was used to but the difference was this time his heart was broken. Sam had opened him up to feelings again and now as hard as Dean tried to stuff those feelings down in order to survive he found it impossible.

He dreamed of Sam every night, in some Dean was making love to his Sammy, in others Dean fucked him raw. It didn’t matter which, he always woke up either sticky, hard or both. Then there were the dreams of them on the beach just talking, others where they worked on Sam’s car or shared some ice cream. Those were just as good as the sex dreams.

Each time Dean woke up and found Sam wasn’t there his heart sank all over again.

……………………

Lucifer was eventually arrested on a long list of charges. Alastair’s arrest had set everything in motion; he confessed it was Lucifer that hired him to attack Sam Campbell and that led to investigations into other areas of the man’s life. In the end there were was a list of racketeering charges against him ranging from illegal gambling, extortion, weapons charges, running a prostitution ring and sex trafficking.

Gabriel bought out Lucifer’s share of the club so Luci could afford his lawyer fees after his personal assets were frozen. Gabriel sold Starlight immediately after and moved to California to open a relaxed little club he called Wings that featured fresh musical acts and had casual dining.

With the rest of the money Gabriel invested in a candy store he called Heavenly Treats. It was an instant hit and soon was neck and neck with Wings as far as revenue.

………………………

Sam’s first year at Stanford was a whirlwind. The eighteen year old had never been away from the safety of Bobby’s home but he adjusted quickly and soon learned to love living in California.

He always had a photo of Charlie in his wallet to show the other students his pretty girl back home. It kept the other guys questions to a minimum and the flirty girls from hassling him.

Sam still pined for Dean and no one interested him at all. Of course there was little selection, any homosexuals on campus were deeply closeted and the few that showed interest in Sam couldn’t have held a candle to Dean Winchester. Dean was his soul mate and Sam hoped against hope that someday the Universe would look favorably on him and Dean would be his again.

…………………………

Dean dialed the phone with a shaky hand; he was a bundle of nerves worrying how Bobby Singer would react to him calling over a year after taking off. Worse, Dean was calling long distance. The phone rang and rang and when a gruff voice barked a hello Dean’s gut was in a knot.

The operator’s voice came on the line, “Sir you have a long distance call from a Dean Winchester. Will you accept the charges?” After a long pause Dean heard Bobby say yes.

“B-Bobby it’s me Dean.”

“I know boy, where the hell are you?”

“California, I’m working at candy store and singing at a little club. Remember that guy Gabriel…the other guy that owned Starlight?”

“No but go on.”

“He found me or maybe I found him…its complicated. Anyway he owns the places. Is Sammy there?”

“No, he left for Stanford almost right after graduation.”

Dean’s heart sank; Stanford had to be a million miles away, “Where is that?”

“Palo Alto California.”

The singer-candy maker couldn’t believe his ears, “Really? That’s awesome; can I get his phone number?”

“Sam calls collect from a payphone when he does call. How about I get the names and addresses where you work. When I hear from the boy I’ll pass the information along. I can’t promise Sam will go out to find you though; he was devastated when you left.”

“I did it for him Bobby. I had to leave.”

“Well Lucifer White is gonna die in prison from the sound of it. It’s safe here Dean, safer than it’s ever been. The company that bought the property Starlight was located on tore the joint down and put up a factory that churns out mass produced baked goods. The whole town smells like doughnuts and fresh bread.”

“Sounds great!”

“I’m getting pretty fat Dean, I like doughnuts.”

Dean gave Bobby his information and hoped for the best.

…………………………

The bouncer shoved Sam inside the cramped office, “Mr. Wing, there’s a kid here to see you. He says he’s related to one of the singers.” Sam staggered forward from the shove almost landing on Gabriel’s fancy lacquered desk.

Gabriel held out a big, swirly lollypop to the big, grumpy man, “Here Ted, this will put a smile on that sour face of yours.” It worked; Ted took the lollypop and left with a big grin.

Sam straightened himself to his full height. He wore a v neck sweater with a large S in the middle and a fir tree in the middle of that, underneath Sam had on a crisp, white shirt. Along with the tan slacks Sam looked every inch a college boy.

“Well Sam Campbell fancy seeing you here.” Gabriel got up and circled around the big kid, “Let me guess, you want to see Dean.”

Sam nodded curtly, “Yes I do.”

Gabriel handed him an even bigger swirly lollypop in garish colors, “Here, you need to smile more.”

Sam clutched the ridiculous confection in his big hand, “If I hold this can I see Dean?”

“Of course, you can stand with me in the back and watch him perform. The guy is just about to go on stage.”

………………………..

Dean half sat on a tall stool, acoustic guitar at the ready. He turned and nodded to Benny and the music started. The song was for Sam, every performance Dean was sure to sing something that was for his one and only. Dean hoped maybe one night, somehow, someway Sam would hear the words and know he never stopped loving him.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine I keep my eyes wide open all the time. I keep the ends out for the tie that binds Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_I find it very, very easy to be true I find myself alone when each day is through Yes, I'll admit I'm a fool for you Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_As sure as night is dark and day is light I keep you on my mind both day and night And happiness I've known proves that it's right Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_You've got a way to keep me on your side You give me cause for love that I can't hide For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide Because you're mine, I walk the line…._

When the song was over the audience clapped like crazy. Sure Dean was no Johnny Cash but he did the popular song justice and the people loved it.

Dean’s eyes fluttered open and as with every performance he scanned the crowd for a tall, handsome young man, his man, his Sammy. Dean spotted at first what he thought had to be a beautiful mirage, Sam with his hand in the air waving from the back of the room but then he vanished.

Dean dropped his guitar and rushed back stage shouting “Sam” every couple seconds. Gabriel almost got bowled over when he grabbed the singer by the arm, “Stop shouting and use your inside voice.”

The singer grabbed his boss by the shoulders and started babbling, “Where is he I saw Sam I know he’s here and …”

Gabriel pointed to Dean’s tiny dressing room.

………………….

Dean rushed inside the closet sized room slamming and locking the door behind him. There was Sam, face flushed and tears already streaming down his face.

Dean choked out, “Sammy.” He was swept up in the bigger guy’s arms and crushed against a broad chest.

Sam repeated “Dean” over and over. He loosened his grip enough to press a hungry kiss against his boyfriend’s plump lips. There was so much they wanted to do and say right then and there but for now this kiss, this moment was enough. They would have the rest of their lives for the rest.

The End

 

This story was going to be a lot longer and complex delving more into the 50s, mental illness and a chapter of their future but there have been no reviews lately.

I know when to sign the painting and move on. Thank you to those that did leave feedback or kudos on past chapters. I appreciate it.

 

 

 


End file.
